Hermione Bella Riddle
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: What if Hermione wasn't muggleborn? What if her mother was a powerful Dark Witch and I bet 'you know who' her father is. Luck you becsuse she doesn't. Enjoy Hermione's journey to find out and live through Hogwarts. Light side bashing. Dark loving. Reuploaded
1. All Stories have a Beginning

**New**

**LW: Hello this is back for a second time as it got removed for some vague reason and I thought seeing as it is enjoyed I'll bring it back. Anyway I'm currently giving you years 1-3 for now and will release year 4 when I'm done. Also as of today I'm an adult according to HP wizarding laws.**

LW: Hey HP fans, it's me again.

Bella: Hi crazy (Irony!).

LW: Hi, now seeing as I'm hooked on the Voldy love-child stories I'm trying my hand at it. So Bella and Tom, meet your new daughter (Drum Roll)

Hermione: What am I doing here? Who are you?

Voldemort: That's Potter's little muggleborn pet. She can't be mine.

LW: Neither can Harry, so blame the fan base not me if you don't like it. Hermione meet your real parents. Now for some fun! (Creepy laughter)(Anyone who knows me will assume it's my normal laugh. And I'm OK with that)

Luna & Draco: _Lonly owns any OCs used in this fic, along with the altered plot and Hermione's parentage _(A little).

Hermione Bella Riddle – All stories have a beginning.

The peace of Riddle Manor was broken by the ear splitting wale of Bellatrix Riddle going into what became a 5 hour labour, something Lucius along with many other Death Eaters were really mad about as they were the targets of her wand less magical wraith. Tom hadn't left her side since it started (And was overjoyed the witch hadn't either hexed him or broken his hand) and so was still there when Narcissa returned with the cleaned up new member of the Riddle family. It was a girl with the start of black hair they were sure would be mostly untameable like her mother's and red eyes identical to her father's. This was their child, the next generation of this Dark family.

Bella: Hermione!

Tom: Hmm?

Bella: How about Hermione Merope Riddle?

Tom: How about Bella? I always hated my mother, and I don't want any reason to have subconscious disappointment on my daughter.

Bella: That sounds great; (To Hermione) you're our little Hermione Bella Riddle. And we will never let anything happen to you. To Narcissa) How do you think our kids will get on as they grow up sister?

Narcissa: They will get on great, I mean look at us, and you're such a perfect parental figure I'm sure they'll both look up to you so much. Good work sis.

?: Did I miss anything?

Tom: James, just in time, Bella's stopped hexing anyone not me or Cissa and we've named our daughter.

In walked in a man most people on this side of the 4th wall recognise; James/Snaky. The red eyed, purple haired reptile man strode in with impossible grace and sat beside the bed containing Bellatrix and Hermione Riddle. His façade (aka Human Form) melted away leaving the gold skinned snake face he really was.

Snaky: Tom, you have a beautiful little Parselmouth on your hands.

Bella: How'd you …

Snaky: Snake, remember! I can feel it so strong, this girl will be such a strong little witch.

Bella: Um Snaky, as we're in a war there's something we need to ask you…

Tom: … If anything happens to us, we need you to swear you'll keep her safe.

Snaky: You have my word I will keep her as safe as my own. In hind sight that's all you could have as Unbreakable Vows mean nothing to me; what with being undying and all.

Tom: We're aware of that, but we trust you.

Snaky: Thanks Voldy.

With that the older than time immortal stroked her head, commenting on how cute her red eyes were and left the uncharacteristically bubbly Dark Wizards.

_Several months later_

In the dead of night a death eater spy for Dumbledore let down the wards of the Riddle house and several members of the Order arrived. Leading them were Albus himself, Moody, and James Potter. The plan was to take the 5 month old Hermione away and give to a light or Muggle family to put a stop to the darkness inside her. Using Silencing charms, they crept into the baby's bedroom and took her from the house. It would have been a clean get-away but the death eater that let them in, coming to him senses alerted the dark couple of the event, causing the Order to leave in random directions so as not to be caught.

Later that week, Mr. and Ms. Granger received a little girl on their doorstep, with a note saying to 'take care of little Hermione' and 'Not to tell her she's adopted'. In the basket was the Glamour charmed Dark princess, now with more normal coloured skin, and brown hair and eyes. The Grangers promised to never mention this to their daughter and soon they wouldn't mention that they had never heard of her 'Uncle Gordon Edgely' who dropped in from time to time (Thank God for _Imperio_ and _Obviate_)

When she received her letter it was during one of those visits, Hermione had gotten found of her 'Uncle' and found something fascinating about his red eyes and purple hair. He told her about Hogwarts when the letter came, and about how she would be around people just like her. Hermione 'Jean Granger' was brought to Diagon Alley the next day by her uncle, to receive her supplies for school and considered getting a familiar. She thought about getting a snake, one of them even yelped '_**Me, me pick me**_ 'but she couldn't as it was against the 1st year rules, but she planned to get one, one day.

Gordon: So, how do you think you'll do in Hogwarts. I think you'd make an unbelievably perfect Slytherin.

Hermione: You think so?

Gordon: I was one _well I might as well be_ and I know you will too. _**No Parselmouth has ever been anywhere else**_.

Hermione: What's a Parselmouth?

Gordon: _Shit I forgot she was one for a second_. It's someone who can talk to snakes, remember when you said sorry to that snake that was nearly begging you to take them with you? That was you speaking Parselmouth. It's such an elegant language, one of my favourites. (Snaky is one, of course he'll say the language of the snakes is the best. I think so too) Just don't tell anyone about it, it's quite a rare gift.

Hermione: OK Uncle Gordon

Snaky: _Oh how I wish I could see the look on the face of her soul's mate. He will be so happy she's not dead_.

_Platform 9 ¾ _

Hermione stepped through the wall followed closely by her Uncle. He looked happy to be there and helped Hermione carry her things into the train. Once on she took a compartment and began reading the years material. When the train left the station Hermione's peace was interrupted by an irritating blond haired boy. Following him was a black haired girl with pale blue eyes.

Draco: Who're you?

Hermione: Hermione Granger. And you too?

Draco: Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy: I don't recognise your name, are you one of those Mud Bloods?

Hermione: I don't know, Uncle Gordon never told me

Draco: Well you better stay out of our way, Slytherins don't take kindly to your **people**.

Hermione: Well get used to me, I'll be in Slytherin and make it win the cup this year. I succeed in everything I plan to do and I plan to be the greatest Slytherin of my generation or any.

Pansy: Wow, for a Muggle-born you're tough. I'll make you a deal – You make it to Slytherin and I'll respect you, and make sure nobody in Slytherin calls you Mud Blood **EVER!**

Hermione: Deal!

Draco: This will be a fun year.

_Hogwarts _

McGonagall: Welcome to Hogwarts, when you walk through these doors, you'll be sorted into your houses …

During the scuffle getting from the train to Hogwarts Hermione got separated from Draco and Pansy and was now stuck with Harry and Ron on the other side of the students.

Ron: So what house are you hoping to get into?

Hermione: Probably Slytherin maybe Ravenclaw

Ron: WHAT! Are you mad? Every person to leave this school from Slytherin has become a dark Witch/Wizard.

Hermione: Not Uncle Gordon, he says Slytherin is for the cunning and sneaky, not the evil (specifically).

Ron: Yeah right, I beat he was a Slytherin too.

Hermione: Actually Ronald he is ,So Shut The Hell Up!

Harry: Hermione calm down.

Hermione: NO! My Uncle is the nicest person I know and he was in Slytherin, so they can't be all bad.

McGonagall: … Ms Granger please refrain from interrupting me so we can enter the Great Hall.

All the students followed McGonagall into the Hall and after the dilapidated hat finished his song walked up single file when their names were called

McGonagall: Draco Malfoy

Hat: (Just about on his head) **Slytherin!**

McGonagall: Hermione Granger

Hat: _Ah, so you've finally arrived little Miss, Hogwarts and I have been expecting you._

Hermione: _Wait can other people hear you?_

Hat: _I'm in your head, only you can hear me. It seems you want to be in Slytherin, but really you could fit anywhere. You have brains, loyalty, cunning and bravery. Though I know Slytherin is right for you._

Hermione: _How do you know?_

Hat: _Because despite everything I can feel your true potential and I recognise your magic. I've sorted your mother and your father many years before her, both into Slytherin._

Hermione: _So that means I'm not muggle-born. Hey! Did you sort my Uncle into Slytherin?_

Hat: _No I'm afraid I didn't, your God Father is lying to you though I know the crazy lizard meant he would have been sorted there if he went here. You can trust him, he knows what your parents would want for you and he vowed to care for you. Now seeing as ,my time is up for you I guess you'll go in _**Slytherin!**

If only someone had a camera to capture this moment forever ~ Dumbledore, Harry, Snape, Pansy, Ron and even Draco were completely speechless. After the shock wore off Dumbledore was furious, after everything he did including kidnapping a child the little devil child still ended up in Slytherin with the friends she would have naturally had instead of Gryffindor where there were people he could use to manipulate Hermione to join his side permanently. Snape was very confused, from what he'd heard from Dumbledore Hermione was Muggleborn, something no Slytherin should well more likely could be. There had to be more to this story.

Soon they reached Pansy who also ended up in Slytherin, who then decided to sit opposite Draco and Hermione. The 'apparently' 'muggleborn' was sitting beside Draco with a look of pure Slytherin smugness. Draco had gotten over the shock when Hermione had sat beside him so he just had a smile on his face – A genuine smile (Holy S*** it's the apocalypse!)

Pansy: Well I guess no mud blood for you eh Granger?

Hermione: Actually there was no need anyway. The Sorting Hat said he recognised the aura of my parents in my magic and he'd sorted them into Slytherin as well. Also the way the Sorting Hat said it, my dad was a lot older than my mum.

Draco: I guess your Uncle was right. Did the Hat sort him too?

Hermione: That's the thing. 1. He's not my 'Uncle' though it turns out my real parents made him my God Father, 2. He vowed to take care of me which explains the lying and 3. The Hat said he belonged in Slytherin and seemed to talk as though he wasn't human making him some kind of reptilian demonic entity.

Pansy: Knowing your luck your God Father's 'The Demon'. Also on the note of your luck I bet Dumbledore will be looking for you within the next few days.

Marcus: OK 1st years follow me to the dungeons. (Some time later) This is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. The password is 'Basilisk Fang'

The dungeon wall split down the middle revealing the common room. Like the Gryffindor rooms it was divided girls-left, boys-right and was decorated in the house colours, in this case Greens and Silvers. Slytherin's new 'Silver Trio' split up for their dormitories and as luck was on her side for now Pansy and Hermione were in the same room, along with a Millicent Bulstrode.

Pansy: Good night Mione

Hermione: Night Pansy.

TBC (Soon)

LW: There we go the start of crazy fun. Mainly the 'Lets Mind F*** the Light Side/Gryffindors

Hermione: So I know I have 2 magical parents but when do I find out who?

LW: Eventually, though the others will figure out your father before you, mainly because I'm having you start to tear apart the Glamour you're under. Also I'm sorry but Dumbledork will be making you play nice with Harry and Ron and be a bitch to your 2 best friends. Sorry!

Draco: Well we'll just have to take it as it comes.

Pansy: Agreed.

Hermione: Snakes forever!

Ginny: R&R people

LW: How'd you get here?

Ginny: (Shrug)


	2. Illusion Fails

LW: OK accelerated day 1 to Halloween in 1 chapter!

Hermione: This may end badly, won't it?

Draco: There's no way to be sure of that.

Ron: Douche bag here owns the devil controlling Hermione and that's it.

Snape: 50 pts from Gryffindor for being a moron to the author. (That may be recurring theme)

Hermione Bella Riddle – Illusion Fails

Draco was enjoying the peace of sleep the 1st day into Hogwarts… well until her was woken up by the brass band that was Hermione and Pansy running into his room and bouncing on his bed yelling for him to wake up. Obviously he wasn't in a good mood after that.

Hermione: Come on Dray, 1st day and we have it with the Gryffindors.

Draco: And you're happy because?

Hermione: The chance to learn magic outweighs the expected idiocy of the lions.

Pansy: Makes sense. Sort of.

They all go down to leave for breakfast when…

Hermione: Wait I forgot my potions book in the dormitory, I'll be right back.

Draco: I'll get it.

And at that moment the new Slytherins discovered Hogwarts is kinda sexist because when Draco following Hermione got half way up the stairs, it changed into a slide and he fell backwards and slid down crashing into Blaise Zabini. After Hermione returned and Draco (begrudgingly) apologised the trio went down to the Great Hall and then onto Transfiguration. Thanks to Hermione Pansy and Draco were early and so had perfect view of Ron and Harry's impossibly late arrival with the 3 Slytherins all on the same wavelength of 'Stupid Gryffindors' Then onto Potions …

Snape: Hellos morons, Snakes. All wands away unless you want them broken in two. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper on death. (Finds Harry) Mister Potter our celebrity student. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? (Hermione's hand shot up) Yes Miss Granger?

Hermione: Draught of Living Death

Snape: Yes Miss Granger, I might as well direct this next one to you seeing as you will end up answering it anyway. Where can a bezoar be found?

Hermione: The stomach of a goat. I read the course work for potions on the train, and Charms but this subject made more sense.

Snape: (Twitch of a smile) Good work Miss Granger, 10 points to Slytherin, and 5 points from Gryffindor for Potter's lack of preparation for the class.

Draco: (To Pansy) Look at Weasley's face, he looks like he's gonna kill someone and it's only the first day.

Pansy: Yes but it's still a bad day for him.

[Skipping ahead because nothing interesting happened in between]

_History Of Magic – Indeterminate time later_

Professor Binns: … It was after the death of Merlin that 'The Demon' has never been seen assisting or communicating with a Light Wizard or many wizards at all, though he's been said to have accompanied many Dark Wizards on their journey to becoming Dark Lords, including both the Dark Wizards **Grindelwald **and** Voldemort** (collective shudder)

Hermione: Um Sir, What exactly is the Demon?

Binns: a being of unimaginable power, capable of altering the very fabric of reality. His soul is a hollow bifurcated anomaly, half of it able to leave his body in the form of a snake most of the time known as **Hebi** (Japanese for snake) or **Aoife **(Just a nice name really). The mind of this man and his magical power make him darker than the worst Horcrux.

Draco: Sir, What's a Horcrux?

Binns: None of your concern, what I mean is he's dark beyond imagine. (Actually he's a chaotic neutral who prefers the dark side more so after he passed the 10,000 yrs old mark.)

[Skip again]

_Charms Class - Halloween_

Flitwick: Now class we'll be learning a new spell today; _Wingardium Leviosa_. Now everyone take a feather and try make it fly.

As is predictable Hermione got it right 1st time, Draco and Pansy taking a few attempts but succeeded too. Looking at the Gryffindors they saw they were doing considerably worse. Harry's was barely flying, Neville's had more or less flung itself off the table, Ron's was sitting there doing nothing and Seamus's had exploded (Gotta love Comic Relief).

Hermione: It's Levi**O**sa not Leviosa moron, enunciate the word properly and it will actually do something, even if the something is explode (Slytherins laugh)

Ron: _Stupid know it all b****. She's not even a proper wizard and already thinks she's perfect._

_Later_

Ron: I'm telling you guys she's a nightmare, no wonder nobody wants to be her friend.

Because the universe hates Ron Weasley at that moment (and I do too obviously) Hermione pretty much shoved him to the ground and stormed off.

Harry: I think she heard you. (No S*** Sherlock)

_Later (again) – Great Hall _

Draco: What did you do to Hermione?

Ron: Nothing!

Harry: Ron may have said some things that may have offended Hermione and as your interest proves is completely false.

Pansy: What did he say?

Harry: That she was a nightmare and had no friends, which is wrong as it's you guys.

Quirrell: TROLL I N THE DUNGEONS! Though you all should know (faints)

After the understandable panic all students were ordered to return to their house dormitories, including the Slytherins. Who live in the Dungeons. Where the Troll is.

Draco: Why are we going somewhere we know something dangerous is, to get away from it? (He has a point)

Pansy: Better question, what do we do about Hermione.

Draco: Well how about if we go look for her, find her and bring her back here. I mean we have the password so it's not we'll be locked out or anything and if we run into the troll we just run the other way. See?

Pansy: Fine.

Several minutes later the 2 first year Slytherins had found Hermione in the girls' bathroom, there was just one problem…There was a troll in the way. Her lumbering creature was smashing apart the room with his huge club, barely missing Hermione scuttling around trying to be unnoticed.

Pansy: (Yelling at Draco) What do we do now?

Draco: Simple, I'll distract it you levitate the club so it skulls him not Hermione or me.

Pansy: That… actually sounds like it would work.

Draco: Aren't I always right?

Hermione: You don't want me to answer that do you?

And so Draco started using weak jinxes he'd learnt from class and his parents to keep the troll's attention on him instead of the girls. Once the troll raised his club to smash Draco into the wall the item remained rooted to the spot above it's misshapen head, about to get a lot worse when it cracked onto his head flooring him instantly (Or as close as you can on something that big). Conveniently as the troll was beaten Snape, Quirrell, McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived to the 3 adrenalin filled students.

Snape: So, what happened?

Hermione: This is my fault professors, if I hadn't have been…

Draco: Shut up, it's Weasley's fault. He shouldn't have been running his mouth off and making you cry. It's because of the stupid lions you were in here so no it's not your fault.

McGonagall: Well seeing as that's cleared up and until now no Hogwarts student have took on a fully grown mountain troll and survived unharmed. 5 points will be rewarded to each of you. For shear dumb luck.

Dumbledore: Miss Granger, if I may have a word with you.

_Dumbledore's office_

Dumbledore: I believe it's in your best interest and theirs for you to befriend young Potter and Weasley.

Hermione: No way! Potter's OK but Weasel's an insufferable dick.

Dumbledore: Language Miss Granger. You will form bonds with the 2 boys, and you don't have to lose your Slytherin friends. In fact I believe its imperative you keep them; you don't know when they could come in useful. (Wink)

Hermione: _Just what I thought I'm being played_. OK professor, I'll try if they do. Um Sir?

Dumbledore: Yes Miss Granger?

Hermione: Are you completely sure I'm muggle born, I mean I could have been adopted from a dead wizarding family when I was a baby, I mean how else could I be in Slytherin home of 'Anti Mud-Blood' society.

Dumbledore: _Shit! How'd she figure it out?_ No you are definitely muggle born; in fact I will be moving you to Gryffindor after the holidays, the Sorting Hat made a mistake

Hermione: Actually I wanted to be in Slytherin myself.

Dumbledore: Then you were wrong, people like you don't belong in that dark house

Hermione: And the Hat agreed anyway.

Dumbledore: So the Hat was wrong.

Hermione: No it wasn't. I'm not going to Gryffindor, I'm staying here!

Dumbledore: I don't want to have to force you but I will. **You Are Moving To Gryffindor**. You should be happy to be away from the haters.

Hermione: I'M STAYING AND THAT'S FINAL! (Storms out)

Dumbledore: She is so much like her parents. That's the whole problem!

After nearly kicking the portrait open, Hermione was met with an embrace from Draco and Pansy; after all she had nearly been killed by a troll. After they got her to sit down she told them everything that happened as well as some interesting developments.

Draco: You're wearing a glamour?

Hermione: It would appear so. I found out when I was in the bathroom …

_**Flashback**_

Hermione had stopped crying and looked herself in the mirror; bushy untameable hair obscured her eyes and looked horrible (in her opinion). She then remembered a spell she'd read in her god father's charms book. It was the glamour charm; hopefully a change in look would make things go better

Hermione: Well here goes nothing. **Mutare in melius (**Change for the better**)**

In the mirror Hermione's image flickered. For a second there was a girl with pale skin, long mad black hair and piercingly red eyes. But that image only lasted a second before Hermione was herself again. Hermione was shocked; she was glamoured already! But who could have done that, and was the image in the mirror the real her? There was only one way to find out.

Hermione: **dissolvere****illusio **(Dissolve illusion)

At first nothing happened, Hermione was still herself, until she looked herself in the eye. Instead of the brown eyes she'd lived with as far as she could remember replaced with blood red eyes. This intrigued her, whoever placed this charm on here had to be very powerful for it to only just remove itself [Dumbledore]. Deciding to avoid suspicion she returned her eyes and prepared to return to her house mates. Well she would have if there wasn't a Troll in the way (You know the rest from here)

_**End flashback**_

Draco: OK that's weird, but at least we know you're a definite Slytherin.

Hermione: Yeah, about that. Could you talk to your dad and get him to stop Dumbledore moving me to the house of idiocy.

Draco: Anything for you Mione.

Pansy: Yeah **any**thing (Glares daggers)

Hermione: Thanks guys

The 3 friends hug, then head off to bed, none of them noticing the temple viper appear _through_ the wall and head towards Hermione's room.

TBC

LW: Well I think this is going rather well.

Draco: Not to complain but why'd it take so long for Dumbledork to gat his act together?

LW: Because even in canon Hermione wasn't their friend until after Halloween, it pretty much says quoting the book '_There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them_'

Pansy: Oh. That makes sense.

Quirrell: So what next?

LW: Snaky, eavesdropping, Flamel, library, foreshadowing (Hermione figures it out but takes a few relative years to confirm it), Ron being a prat. Same old, same old.

Voldemort: Good luck, try not to die before the next update readers.

R&R


	3. Library

LW: Chapter 3.

Harry: Sooo, can I be in the story now?

LW: OK Harry just don't tell Ron…

Ron: Hey Harry. What are you doing here?

LW: Starting the next chapter. Bye!

Hermione Bella Riddle – The Library has EVERYTHING!

As many people will tell you waking up to find a venomous snake on your beside table is not the best way to wake up, something the Slytherins learnt form the screams of Hermione and Pansy that morning. Also for the 1st time in history a boy managed to get to the girls dormitory through protective instinct, determination (and a rope). Which is how the dorm room now had 7 students and a viper. Hermione looked at the snake with a puzzled expression

Hermione: _**What are you?**_

?: _**Dearest Hermione, I'm Hebi. I'm sure you know my counterpart**_.

Hermione: (Gasp) If you're Hebi then that means

Hebi: _**Your god father James is 'The Demon' Snaky.**_

Hermione: _**But why are you here?**_

Hebi: After you got taken and your father died, James has become protective of you, the only person in this world that comes before you is his own daughter. I'm sure she'd love to meet you.

Draco: Hermione how long have you been able to do that.

Hermione: All my life I suppose, James told me that I was doing it in Diagon alley in the pet shop. He then explained what it was.

Pansy: Parseltongue is a very rare dark ability, the only other people that can do it are snake Animagi. (Makes sense)

Crabbe: Who's James?

Hermione: My god father's real name. _**Is there anything else you can tell me Hebi?**_

Hebi: _**No child, when we're one I know all he knows and vice versa. But when we separate he can hide things from me and I him. Your family is one of those things. Maybe you'll get lucky in a Slytherin year book.**_

With that the snake slid out of the room, the 1st years following after her. She stopped at the fire just staring into it. When the 7 student reached her the flames turned a black/navy and a scaly, bony, clawed hand opened palm up. On the wrist there was a symbol of 3 eyes – 2 slitted, 1 vertical. Hebi dissolved into smoke and the hand retreated into the fire, the flames doubling in size then returning to there original colour. On almost the opposite side of the school (upwards) Albus Dumbledore felt a familiar magic and scowled.

Albus: That 'thing' just can't not interfere in the affair of others Fawkes can he?

Soon afterwards Hermione tried to befriend the lions. Harry was easy as he'd never really done anything wrong to her, Ron on the other hand was very cold to her and ignored her unless he needed her for something or had no choice. Other than Ron constantly saying about how she was evil or something the time spent was very uneventful mainly because she was with them as little as possible. Well uneventful until the Quiddich match. Hermione was in the stands with Draco and Pansy when Harry's broom started acting up.

Hermione: Hmm I wonder what's going on?

Draco: Probably just Potter trying to gat attention.

Pansy: Maybe. (Looks at teachers) Hey what's Snape saying?

Hermione: Give me those. (Speaks gibberish) Looks like some kind of counter curse. Wait there's Ron that hopeless case Neville. He just set Snape's robe on fire! Quirrell looks like someone just woke him up, weird.

Draco: Don't worry about it Potter's OK again.

Hermione: OK.

_Later_

They hadn't planned on eavesdropping on the Gryffindors they were just there and Hagrid was talking really loud. Besides as they knew she was the 'brains' of their little Dumbledore approved group she knew they would come to her for answers about it so she might as well get a head start on it.

Hagrid: Whatever's in that passage is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel

Harry (And Draco): Nicolas Flamel?

Hagrid: I shouldn't have told you that. _Dumbledore's gonna kill me if Harry dies_

Pansy: Who's Nicolas Flamel?

Hermione: Don't you remember? He's the alchemist. From History of Magic.

Draco: You mean sleepy time?

Hermione: (Smacks him) He's the one who created the Philosophers Stone.

Draco: The one that turns lead to gold?

Pansy: And grants the elixir of life?

Hermione: The very same.

Draco: Snaky must have elixir for blood he's been around so long

Pansy: (hits him) You're an idiot sometimes. So what are we waiting for?

Hermione: The dynamic duo to ask for help

_Later – Great Hall_

Ron: Hey Hermione, just out of curiosity do you know who Nicolas Flamel is?

Hermione: No. Why?

Harry: We believe it's what's in the trapdoor down the 3rd floor corridor.

Ron: Harry!

Harry: Ron we need help and if we don't share everything she won't tell us even if she personally knew Nicolas.

Hermione: Don't worry Harry I'll check the library for information. _Suckers!_

_Later – library_

Hermione combed through the library for information on Flamel or the stone. She knew the 2 were connected and how she just needed a book so she had physical proof for when she told them (In hindsight she shouldn't have bothered). On one of those searching exercises one of the books flopped of the shelf onto her lap. It was the 'Hogwarts guide of well known Slytherins' 'for good or bad reasons' written in a smaller size print. Hermione skipped to the end of the book and found something to help with her more personal mission instead of the git's mission.

Christmas came and went without a hitch, though Hermione did receive an interesting gift from as the card read 'James and Aoife Smyth'. It was a locket with an emerald snake with ruby eyes on it's front. When Hermione tried to open it she couldn't but it did come with a note.

_Dear Hermione,_

_This belongs to your father, it was in danger a while back so I took it from his thief and kept it till now. It will be safer in your hands and the magic within has been completely sealed to avoid any ill effects. Also it has been transfigured so nobody will recognise it and keep it with you at all times. Your father would be so happy to know you have it._

_Merry Christmas_

_Your loving God Father_

_James _

{P.S. Serpentime wants to meet you soon, I'll see you too Hebi won't shut up about how perfect you look in your Slytherin robes}

The only other interesting thing that happened was Lucius got the board of governors to veto against Hermione being moved from Slytherin to Gryffindor, because though Dumbledore's case was 'Slytherins will torment her for being muggle-born' Lucius was quick to point out that there have been no complaints about them and infact she gats more grief from the Gryffindors than the Slytherins (none) who have accepted her very well and even think she may have been adopted she's so talented. In the end that swayed the board and Hermione nearly hugged Draco in public when he read out the letter. Instead she settled for the 3 of them having a big group hug when they got back to their common room and Draco didn't have to pretend to be a pompous jack-ass.

_Few months later_

Hermione had called both the 'Delusional Duo' and the rest of the 'Silver Trio' to the library though for different reasons. When the 4 of them arrived she slammed two books onto the table with a sigh.

Hermione: I can't believe I forgot about this, I'd taken it out of the library before Christmas for some light reading.

Ron: (Staring at the book) This is light ?

Draco: _Weasley looks so annoyed_

Hermione: _I love messing with the stupid ginger._ Yes it is now shut up and listen.

Hermione then goes through the information even us muggles know and anyone who didn't knows from reading the book or watching the film. Didn't feel necessary to repeat it.

Hermione: So now that's over … you guys can leave.

Ron: What? !

Hermione: Yeah, I have some stuff to discuss with my friends

Ron: No. If you can say it to them we should be here to listen to it.

Harry: Ron lets just go. Thanks for everything Hermione

Hermione: Your welcome Harry, good bye Ronald.

Ron: Whatever

Draco: So why are we here? And what's with the other book?

Hermione: Do you know what this is?

Pansy: The magically updating guide to every well known Slytherin even if that fact isn't as well known.

Hermione: Exactly! And look what I've found (Reads aloud)

Hermione: Bellatrix Black – born 1951 blaa, blaa, blaa. Hogwarts finished one of highest in year blaa, blaa, blaa. Joined the Death Eaters and later became mistress then wife to Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. Became pregnant in 78/79 (as in late December/early January) and gave birth to a girl on September 19th 1979. Child was soon lost and it's believed the grief over that and the loss of her husband made her 'sloppy' enough that after the torture and insanity of the Longbottoms she was able to be caught. She currently resides in Azkaban and is clinically insane.

Draco: So you think aunt Bella is your mother?

Hermione: Yes. The birth date of the child is the same as mine and the book says lost not died so I could have been taken away and adopted by muggles or given to them like Harry was. And if you don't believe me look at the last photo.

At the bottom of the page were several photos containing Bellatrix; Her about age 10 at one of the Black family get-togethers, The photo of Bellatrix's arresting image (You know number and screaming like on the wanted poster), but the last one was most important. This one had 3 teenagers (Well 4 because of one in the background heading towards them) the slick, greasy hair of the first one could only be one person _Snape_ while the other boy was an almost clone (except older) of Draco, Lucius obviously. It was the girl in the photo that Hermione meant pale skin, and a crow's nest of black hair she looked very close to the image of Hermione behind the glamour and her friends knew that. She'd shown them herself over the Christmas and knew they'd see the similarities.

Pansy: Wow almost identical. Well except you're even whiter with red eyes.

Draco: So we're cousins then?

Hermione: Most likely.

Draco: Weird eh?

Hermione: Yeah

Pansy: AKWARD! (I've forgotten where this girls off switch is)

The echoing thwack she received from Hermione showed her that was quite high on the list of 'inappropriate things to say at this moment'

Draco: Well at least mum will be happy. She's always wanted a niece or daughter to spoil and she has something in-between. Maybe.

Hermione: And your dad will be happy he saved me. After all I doubt he would want a relative of a Malfoy in Gryffindor. (All laugh)

Pansy: True. So what do we do with all this information?

Hermione: Well we're gonna try get the stone before Harry and if we're lucky maybe I can stay at the Malfoy's for the summer.

Draco: Sounds good cuz.

_Later that night_

Harry under the invisibility cloak given to him for Christmas was sneaking off to the 'Mirror of Erised' when he ended up nearly bumping into Quirrell and Snape. Though he did get most of their conversation before Snape got paranoid and tried make a grab for him.

Snape: Quirrell.

Quirrell: Yes?

Snape: I need to speak with my lord.

Quirrell: That's currently not possible. Why?

Snape: It doesn't matter, just covey a message to him for me: (smiling) She's alive!

Quirrell: Yes professor Snape. Goodnight.

Lord V: _**Thank you Severus. **__My child is still out there. This is unexpected but not unwanted. We'll just have to wait and see._

TBC

LW: Well that was informative.

Bella: Yay my girls alive (Runs off to torture muggles)

LW: (Sighing) She's like a cat. Uncontrollable at best, fatal at worst.

Draco: Since when are cats fatal?

LW: Lions, tigers, puma, panther, Manticore, any for people with cat allergies.

Draco: Oh. Bye people the Stone waits for no man, though it may wait for Snaky.

Sev: Don't be cheeky Draco.

Draco: Yes Uncle Sev.

R&R


	4. Quest for the Stone

LW: Hand up who wants the Stone (Several hands) Good because we have work to do and Diabound is looking for people to annoy. [Film version as shorter and easier]

Disclaimer: Harry potter not mine, J.K. Rowling's.

Warning OOC Voldemort (He's just found his daughter again so justified)

Hermione Bella Riddle – Quest for the stone.

_After the Exams_

Harry: We need to get the stone. Tonight!

Hermione: Are you sure this is a good idea Harry?

Harry: Yes. Voldemort is gonna try steal the stone now that Dumbledore's gone. We'll meet back up here at 8. See you then.

Ron: You shouldn't come.

Hermione: Fine I won't. _Perfect_

At 7 three students arrived at the 3rd floor corridor; Draco, Pansy and Hermione.

Pansy: So is there any reason for doing this or is it just to one up Potter and Weasel?

Draco: Don't care, with Hermione we can't lose.

Pansy: You have a point there.

Hermione: Quiet! Now once we go in everyone aim for a head and cast **somnum **so we can gat past. Then we just adlib as we go along.

Draco: Which means ...

Hermione: Make it up.

P & D : Ohhh!

When the 3 Slytherins entered the chamber they found one bored looking Cerberus. Before they were noticed they quickly blasted the 3 heads with the sleep spell and climbed through the trapdoor. After falling for some time they landed on some sort of vegetation. Which seemed harmless enough until it tries to strangle you.

Hermione: Guys calm down, this is Devil Snare we need to stay calm.

Pansy: Easy for you to say, you don't show anything outside of the Slytherin common rooms.

Hermione: Stop resisting or you die.

Draco: Nice pep talk, sets quite a relaxing mood.

Hermione: Shut up. (Disappears)

Draco: Crap she's dead.

Hermione: No I'm not. Relax and you'll fall through.

Pansy: OK. (Disappears)

Draco: great, now I have to die alone.

Hermione: This isn't working, wait I've got it.

Pansy: What?

Hermione: Devil Snare hate's sunlight. Draco light your wand!

Draco: I'll try. **Lumos**

By the light of Draco's wand the plant recoiled and Draco fell through with a painful sounding thud.

Draco: Lucky we have a genius for a friend. Good on yea.

_Next room_

Draco: Why do I have to do it?

Hermione: You're the only one who knows how to fly.

Draco: Fine.

Hermione: (To Pansy) Also I think the brooms charmed so every other key attacks Draco once he gets on.

Pansy: Your evil!

Being always right Draco got swarmed by keys but still managed to grab the right key and throw it to Hermione. In the next room Pansy and Draco had a chance to shine, co-ordinating moves on the chessboard so none of them were in danger and quickly checkmated. Hermione thought the two of them could out play Ron given a chance to. When they reached the last room Hermione let Draco and Pansy accompany her within. What was standing there surprised them all. Standing in front of the mirror of Erised was a strange creature dressed like a jester with a feathered hat. She was very bony with the exception of her chest though that may just be the puffy material Hermione couldn't tell. As they neared they saw she was having a very animated (on her side) conversation with another bony creature in the mirror. His face was covered except for his left eye by a white mask, something the Slytherins saw also covered most of the woman's face down to her mouth. They were about to enquire as to who/what the woman was when they were interrupted by a cough at the room's entrance. Standing there, and now walking down the steps towards them was … Quirrell with an irritated scowl on his face.

Quirrell: Diabound MOVE! I need to see the mirror and your link to your brother is cancelling out the mirror's power

Diabound: Sorry Voldy! (Even her voice sounded cheerful and full of life)

Draco: Wait you're Voldemort.

Armityle: No stupid boy! The Dark Lord may be there but Quirrell isn't him.

Quirrell: Actually I kinda am. Anyone with a weak stomach look away now.

Voldy: Oh Shut up Quirrell!

Quirrell removes his turban and on the back of his head was Voldemort. His face seemed full of anger and pain, 2 things that obviously weren't helping his mood. Quirrell's head did a complete 180 and Voldemort was facing them, his red eyes looked like they were staring into their very souls. They were the same as the one's Hermione saw in the mirror that Halloween and still does before she reapplies the glamour, oh how glad she was she'd left her eyes as they were because they were the 1st thing the Dark Lord noticed from the group. The other thing was he was standing in front of 3 Death Eaters kids, his own included. Voldy ran over so quickly you could swear he'd apparated and was holding Hermione in a nearly back breaking embrace.

Voldy: Hermione, we thought we'd lost you. Bella was never the same after the event just ask Cissa. You don't know how good it is to see you, you've grown so much. But there's something very wrong with your appearance, ah Snaky will probably fix it eventually.

Draco: Dumbledork glamoured her.

Voldy: Thank you Mr. Malfoy, in that case Snaky's the only person powerful enough at the moment to remove it. So where are you staying?

Hermione: (Grumbles) With muggles

Voldy: WHAT! That mother ***** Dumble**** left you with muggles. Not even light wizards we could convert to our cause. No wonder Bella and I couldn't find you, we didn't have the power to check every muggle house in the country.

Hermione: Don't worry dad, Snaky's been keeping an eye on me as far as I can remember. And I'm in Slytherin and with people I'm sure I would have made friends with even if I'd been with you guys. Also dad Dumbledork wants me to be friends with Harry …

Voldy: Perfect. Your friendship with Potter could be very useful Hermione. Keep it up and you'll be able to keep Dumbledore off your back and still help me. Hermione look into the mirror and tell me what you see.

Hermione turned around and looked into the mirror. After a minute she saw it; her, unglamoured with 2 people standing beside her. The 1st she recognised because she'd seen her photo but Bella looked fresh, clean and happy not like she'd spent the last 10/11 years in Azkaban. The other one was an older gentleman with red eyes looking at her with nothing but joy. Hermione didn't notice she was crying till a tear had rolled down her check and hit the floor.

Hermione: I see me as I should and I see you and mum and you could've been! I don't know how to help you get the stone though.

Voldy: It's OK child, leave that to me. Unfortunately I know from Severus that Mr. Potter is on his way to stop me. He can't know you're my progeny so I'm very sorry for this, and as a dark lord you don't say it that often. _**Stupefy!**_

The spell was cast 3 times and as Diabound hid the children out of sight of Harry who would be arriving any moment; Voldemort and Quirrell started their attempt at recovering the stone from the mirror.

Great Hall – Several days later

The next day Hermione had woken up in the hospital wing accompanied by Draco, Pansy, and Harry. After Dumbledore had questioned them (and Hermione lied about her eyes being cursed by Voldemort) they were able to leave and go to the end of year feast.

Draco: Wow your dad is powerful, no wonder he's the dar… (Mouth covered by Pansy)

Pansy: Shut up Malfoy or everyone will know.

Draco: Slytherins are all Death Eater's kids, supporters/sympathisers or people who don't care about the politics so this is the safest house to be Hermione in.

Pansy: Fine.

Hermione: My dad's the Dark Lord and my mum's Bellatrix Black. Didn't see that coming when I started this year.

Theo: That's cool.

Another DEK: So you're the 'dark heir' our parents sometimes talk about.

Hermione: I suppose, actually yes I am!

Dumbledore: And so this year the cup would go to Slytherin with 472, but 1st I must award points for some major recent events. 50 points each to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom for what they did down in the dungeons. Though I must also award 20 points to Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger for being able to traverse the challenges as well. So I suppose it doesn't matter as Slytherin still win the House Cup once again.

The cheers from Slytherin were deafening and even Snape looked pleased with his house along with the silver trio. Draco, Pansy and Hermione were viewed as saviours of Slytherin after the awkward almost tying with Gryffindor.

_Hogwarts Express_

Some time later Hagrid brought all the 1st years to the train and the Silver Trio sat by themselves. Well they did until Harry and Ron found them, Harry sitting beside Hermione with Ron beside Harry and the other two Slytherins were pushed to the other side of the seats. It didn't take long for Draco and Ron to be at each other's throats quite literally actually, and Pansy while muttering about their stupidity tried to have a civilized conversation with Harry and Hermione. The train ride had never felt longer. When the train finally did arrive at the station Draco go off Ron and bounced out of the compartment followed by Hermione and Pansy, Harry had stayed behind to help Ron up. Standing on the platform waiting for them were James, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Mr. and Ms. Parkinson. A bit away from them were Mr. & Ms Weasley with little Ginny. Draco and Pansy ran to there parents stopping a few feet away remembering what was meant to happen; Hermione was never told pure blood social rules so nearly tackled her god father into a hug. He was smiling though, a twinkle in his red eyes.

Lucius: So Draco, how was your year?

Narcissa: You were meant to write to us as much as possible.

Lucius: Don't worry Cissa, everything is fine and Draco is perfectly safe.

Hermione: _So she's Cissa that dad was talking about._

Pansy: Mom, Dad this is my new friend; Hermione

Narcissa: (Hugs her) you look so different than I thought you would, and people say fairy God Mothers know everything.

Pansy: And we met her dad, don't know why his head could do that?

James: Blame Fran for that (Don't own Franken Fran) thought it would make things easier.

Then Ron appears and him with his family plus Harry walk over to the Malfoy's. James and Lucius flash everyone a 'play along' look.

Ron: Never thought you'd be hanging out with a muggleborn outside of needing to form being in the same house.

Lucius: You're hanging out with a mud blood?

Draco: Yeah Hermione.

Lucius: YOU! Are to never get within 20 feet of anyone in this family ever again.

Narcissa: And stay away from our son, we don't need him corrupted by people like you. (Malfoys leave)

Hermione looked devastated (not really) and though the Weasley's tried to comfort her (including Harry and excluding Ron) she just pushed them away and left with James both trying not to laugh until they'd passed through the barrier and back to their friends. The Malfoys had such happy faces and the other two 1st year students were on the floor laughing their eyes out.

Hermione: So?

Lucius: Snaky already told us everything as well as what Diabound told him about the 3 of yours meeting with Tom.

Draco: Tom?

Hermione: Voldemort's real name?

Narcissa: Yes Hermione, his name was Tom and yours is **Hermione Bella** after your mother **Riddle.**

James: So who's up for going to the manor?

Lucius: Fine let's go (Malfoys disapparate)

Pansy: See you later (Parkinsons disapparate)

James: Come on Hermione

Hermione: OK (Teleport)

Quite quickly the 8 of them arrived in the manor and the Malfoys got to know there niece and Snaky promised to both make the mirrors and drop in often [Hermione's staying with the Malfoys this summer and Dumbledore will be none the wiser]

End of 1st year TBC

LW: Well that was good.

Narcissa: Thanks for everything, my sister will be so happy.

LW: I know, infact that's what the 2 way mirror is for; Hermione met Bellatrix sort of.

Bella: Good enough for me. Hey kido

Hermione: Hey mom. (Hug)

Snaky: Ah bless. Well alls going well keep reading and the fun will continue

**R&R**


	5. School Shopping

LW: Year 2!

Lucius: So what now?

LW: What says bonding more than pawning dark objects and making fun of Lockhart?

Draco: Getting mauled by fire ants. Oh you said making fun of him, (grunt) it'll do.

Hermione: Then let the fun begin!

Hermione Bella Riddle – school shopping (NBT)

Summer went by quite quickly for Hermione what with magical help, actually having friends to spend time with and a family that didn't treat her with indifference. Draco had tried to explain how pure blood society worked but she didn't really care so blanked it out and winged it when answering questions. The Malfoy house did get quite a few visits from Death Eaters and their kids well more than usual as the Death eaters were all pretty close anyway. The return of their Dark Princess just gave them an excuse and gave their kids a reason to see Hermione and Draco. Snaky dropped in at least once a week and hung out for a few days sometimes spending the evenings browsing through the Malfoy's extensive library of Dark Magic. Hermione and Draco were forbidden to enter till at least their 3rd year so stayed away. One thing that did surprise Hermione was after mid-July she didn't see the house elf Dobby very much though Draco said it was a god send, what with him being almost suicidal with punishments of flaws not even Lucius cared about. He'd said they shouldn't have accepted the elf from his/their grandmother Druella Black. All in all it was good until …

Lucius: Kids we're going to get your books today.

Draco: Why?

Lucius: Because the Ministry is searching our house for Dark magical items so we're sending them to 'Borgin and Burkes' to be brought to the storage facility. And seeing as we're rarely in Diagon ally we might as well get your books and supplies while we're there.

Hermione: Good enough for me.

So seeing as Snaky was here again he accompanied them to Diagon Alley, him and the kids going to gat supplies while Lucius disposed of the dark material. They all agreed to meet up at 'Flourish and Blotts' later on. Hermione first went to the pet shop again and bought herself a spitting cobra and named him '**Salazar**' or Saur / Zar in public (would be awkward if the supposed heir of Slytherin had a snake named after Salazar Slytherin ) When they'd arrived there was quite a crowd and the kids met up with Pansy and her parents.

Draco: So what's going on?

Pansy: (Bored) Some extremely self-loving guy called Gilderoy Lockhart is giving out and signing his books, then Harry appeared and got dragged into having his picture taken with him.

James: I've read his books, there a load of bollocks.

Hermione: Yeah, he talks about himself more than what he's fighting or capturing or saving.

Draco: He seems to be about as intelligent as Ron (not very)

Pansy: But better looking.

Hermione: Not by much. (Sniggers from company)

Ron: Draco, Pansy, you.

Harry: Hermione!

Ginny: Hi.

Draco: Poor Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making front page. (Seems sincere to me)

Ron: Shut it Malfoy.

Ms Weasley: Now Ron be nice to your classmates. Hello Hermione we haven't seen you since the station, how've you been.

Ron: Where are your parents?

Hermione: They couldn't be here. _One dead and the other in Azkaban_.

Harry: So why are you hanging out with the Slytherins again, didn't Draco's dad forbid you or something?

Lucius: I did but Draco persuaded me to hear her out and besides it's nice to get to know the girl I managed to help stay in Slytherin.

Mr. Weasley: What?

James: Didn't you hear, Dumbledore tried to move Hermione from Slytherin to Gryffindor even though they were nicer to her than anyone else in the entire school.

Ron: Good work, it's not often we're on the same page on something.

Lucius: True (To Ginny) Well I see you're getting new books, nice to see your parents can afford them.

Pansy: Can we please hurry up before Lockhart's fan-girls mob us.

James: Agreed.

_Train station to Hogwarts_

Hermione: Does anyone else gat a bad feeling about what's on the way?

Draco: If you mean Lockhart teaching then yes, if not then still yes. Dad said to be careful this year and try be less of a dick. How'd he know?

Pansy: I heard it's a Malfoy family trait.

Hermione: Sound believable

Draco: Remind me why I hang out with you guys

Hermione: My dad would murder your entire line if you didn't

Pansy: I have nothing better to do.

Draco: Oh yeah. Hey did anyone see Weasley and Potter?

Hermione: No now lets go, the trains arrived.

_Trip to the dungeons_

Goyle: Hey did you here Ron and Harry entered Hogwarts in a flying car, then got smashed by the Whomping Willow.

Draco: Wow news travels fast!

Theo: I heard they're getting expelled for it, or at least Snape's trying to get them expelled.

Hermione: It won't happen. Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to his golden boy Potter so he's safe and so is Ron by proxy.

Pansy: That sucks.

Snaky: True.

The now 2nd years had just entered the common rooms when they saw the man they seen randomly along the summer sitting on the couch by the fire. He was dressed in emerald green robes and he was smiling, revealing several razor sharp teeth.

Snaky: Hermione I have a gift for you. Hope it's useful for you.

He reached into his robes and pulled out a mirror. The actual mirrored part was about hand sized and was housed in an ornate holster and handle. A few snakes appeared designed into the back and handle and the others seemed confused, well except Hermione

Hermione: I can call her with it can't I?

Snaky: Yes her and only her. It's 2 way not a phone mirror.

Hermione: (Hugs him) Thanks Snaky! This is a very special moment.

Snaky: Won't hugging me ruin your rep?

Hermione: Not with the Slytherins. In fact they might worship me more easily if I appear more human. (laughs)

Draco: How'd you gat in here?

Snaky: I'm The Demon! I can get anywhere. Also Hogwarts likes me just like the Warehouse does so as long as I alert her she won't let Dumbledork know I was here. Goodbye future D.E.s (Flames out)

Hermione quickly rushes up to her room and dives onto her bed. She sits up and holding the mirror fairly close to her face noticed the glass shimmer and the image started to change…

Hermione: Mom?

TBC (evil, maybe)

LW: Well that's the start of year 2 and officially the moment when the updates start getting erratic most likely. Don't worry I won't abandon this, I'm having too much fun screwing over Dumbledore and the Order while embracing my dark (and fun loving) side.

Tom: We have a lot of work to do this year. Better start draining Ginny's soul. (Leaves)

LW: OK bye! See you soon, or not.

Severus: Read and review.


	6. And it had started so well

LW: Hogwarts is about to witness terror not seen for 50 years! Enjoy.

Hermione Bella Riddle – And it started up so well

_Azkaban _

Bellatrix Black sat in her cell staring at the man opposite her; her cousin Sirius. These years in Azkaban were painful and empty, never anything happening except new prisoners and removal of dead ones (happens quite often actually). One day (day before they leave for Hogwarts) Bella had a strange visitor. His entire body was wrapped in a cloak and any skin was covered, even wearing symbolic gloves. With him was a masked blond boy?/girl? someone who wandered over to the cell beside Bella which contained to her another indeterminate. The hidden man walked over to her cell.

Strange man: Bellatrix Black?

Bella: Yes. Who are you?

Alucard: Alucard of the order of Serpentello. I'm here to give you information and a gift to prove it.

Bella: Well, what is it?

Alucard: Your daughter's alive!

Bellatrix couldn't believe the man in front of her. She'd almost given up on ever seeing her girl again, the night she lost her constantly playing in her mind thanks to the God awful Dementors. The man's scarf was pulled from his face and glasses removed and though she could see the blankness of his face his eyes looked sincere. He kneeled in front of her and produced an ornate mirror (described already) passing it through the bars. By now even Sirius looked interested staring at them from across the area.

Alucard: This mirror was made by Snaky, it's connected to the mirror he will be giving to Hermione later today. As far as we know she's aware of who you are and her father is, and we hope she will call you. Before you meet her please note she's wearing a glamour but you'll recognise her.

Bella: Thank you.

Alucard: Come on Azulong we're leaving!

Azulong: But I don't wanna go (wining)

Bella looked over and the blond was gone and a girl in her late teens was pressed against the bars trying to hold the occupant, though she couldn't see him/her. Alucard looked bored and pulled her up Bella getting a flash of some symbol on their wrists or arms. The symbol looked familiar.

Alucard: We'll meet again Bella though it may take a few years.

Azulong: I want Helios back! Why can't we take her?

Alucard: (To Azulong) We'll get her back when we break the Death Eaters out in a few years, just go blank to the world if it feels too long.

The 2 leave and Bella sits staring at the mirror waiting for it to glow or whatever was meant to happen. When evening came Bella noticed the image in the mirror distorting and a new face took hers, this was a young girl with brown hair and red eyes. Tom's eyes. This was her little girl.

Hermione: Mom?

Bella: Hermione? (crying) Oh my Hermione Riddle I've missed you so much. Where've you been? Are you OK? Why're you like this? Are the right people looking after you?

Hermione: Calm down mum. I'm fine, Dumbledunce left me with muggles but Snaky 'charmed' his way into my life and everything is good. I'm glamoured by Dumbledore but Snaky's working on it, and yes I've meet Cissa and I'm staying with them now. (Smiling) It's nice to finally meet you for real.

Bella: Oh kiddo don't worry I'll be here when you need me, anytime you want to talk remember this mirror and we can, also watch out because I'll be calling to see how you and my nephew are doing in life and school. I hope I'll get out of here once your father returns.

Hermione: Yeah me too! I met dad last year and he looked so happy. Even the mirror knew this was good because it showed me with you and him and me as I should. I saw your school picture with Sev and Lucius and I look just like that! I gotta go, Pansy and Millicent are coming but I'll call you tomorrow promise.

Bella: OK bye Hermione, I love you!

Hermione: You too mum, I'll tell Draco you say hi.

And with that the mirror went dull again leaving Bella with Sirius and Helios and Hermione alone for a few minutes before the reason for her interrupted call arrived.

_The next day_

1st week back wasn't what you call good, what with DADA with Lockhart. The egocentric moron that he was decided to quiz everyone about his books, well the stuff in his books about him that is. Using a powerful disillusionment charm Hermione was able to read through the books during the test, along with Draco and Pansy, allowing the 3 Slytherins to sneak right through the test. Obviously they were the only ones to get a perfect score.

The next day came Quiddich training was on for the Slytherins; Draco had gotten on the team as the seeker and Lucius was so proud of his son that he bought the whole team new Nimbus 2001s. Unfortunately it turned out the Gryffindors had also booked the pitch as seen by an annoyed Gryffindor team. And Ron, but nobody cares about him.

Wood: What're you doing here? We've got the pitch booked.

Flint: Take it up with Professor Snape!

And with the signature Slytherin sneer he handed the note to Wood. On it in Snape's scrawl was '_The Slytherin team are given permission to practise to train their new seeker. Any problems bring it up with someone who actually give a crap!_'. Needless to say the Gryffindors were unhappy.

Ron: How'd you guys get Nimbus 2001s?

Pansy: Gift from Draco's dad.

Draco: Unlike you Weasley my father can afford the best. Besides he was extremely pleased to see me on the team.

Ron: Well at least the Gryffindors got in on talent rather than there dad's deep pockets.

Hermione: Better getting in with talent and funds than have neither and miss the chance ay Ronald?

Ron: I've had it up to here with you traitor. **Eat Slugs**! (Is it just me or is that the only spell that works in English?)

As everyone remembers Ron's wand is very nearly in 2 pieces, so the spell backfired and ended up with him vomiting up slugs on the way to the hospital wing, the Slytherin team (and 2 others) laughing at his misfortune.

_Later – Great Hall_

Fred: Excuse us Hermione…

George: … we see how much you torment inkle Ronnie…

Fred: … and we want in on it.

Hermione: Really?

Pansy: But your Gryffindors, Weasley's even, and he's your brother. Why would you want our help or to help us?

Fred: Because Ron's an arse.

Draco: Can't argue with that logic

George: Besides we've noticed you're what our parents would call dripping with dark magic and we feel we'd fit in better with them than the stuck up light wizards.

Goyle: So your hanging out with the stuck up Dark side instead?

Crabbe: Sounds like it.

Hermione: Nice to see you two joining in a conversation.

Fred: That's beside the point, you guys are the same kind of sneaky and mischievous as we are, except you don't hide that about you or let it be written off as just a thing.

George: We're like the Gryffindor equivalent of Slytherins!

Pansy: That sort a makes sense.

Hermione: Sure, you guys are cool and are awesome pranksters, also it'd be nice to have Gryffindor friends I actually want to be friends with. One more thing, there's a spell I want you to do on 'inkle Ronnie'…

They didn't need to hear anymore of that sentence to be completely in and agreeing to it. The next day Ron had blue skin and flowers growing out of his ears.

_Few weeks later_

Hermione were just leaving DADA after another useless class with Lockhart when a sound caught Hermione's attention.

?: _**Bite, rip, tear, kill. Bite, rip, tear, kill. So long, so hungry. Master has returned, mud bloods will pay!**_

Hermione: Any of you guys hear that?

Draco: Hmm?

Pansy: What's wrong Hermione?

Hermione: Did you guys hear the voice?

D & P: No. What voice?

Hermione, as she was aware of her abilities and thanks to Snaky and Salazar will never forget concluded the voice was coming from some kind of snake. Hermione quickly ran in the direction of the voice, Draco and Pansy on her tail. Eventually they arrived in a flooded corridor, on the wall of which in most likely blood was:

'_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened'_

'_enemies of the heir … beware'_

Underneath of which was Ms Norris, hanging form a lantern like a stuffed animal. From the other direction Harry and Ron appeared, Harry apparently following the same serpentine voice. Soon many other students arrived along with several teachers and Filch. After trying to strangle Harry, which Dumbledore stopped, everyone looked horrified at the wall and cat.

Draco: Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next mud-bloods.

Ron: Look who your standing with Malfoy, she'll end up your first victim! (To Hermione) They're your own people, don't you feel anything?

Harry: Ron shut it!

Ron: Harry, listen to him.

Harry: I did and he didn't specify a victim, you on the other hand have painted a target on Hermione's back. I'm pretty sure she wants to spend the year **not** looking over her shoulder everywhere she goes, well less than she has to being a Slytherin you dislike.

Hermione: Thanks Harry.

Dumbledore: Everyone return to their dormitories, all except you two. Ms Granger I'll speak with you in the morning.

Hermione: Yes professor. (Leaves)

_Slytherin girl's dormitories_

The minute Hermione got to her room she grabbed the mirror from her dresser and called Bellatrix.

Hermione: Mom, what do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?

Bellatrix looked nervous, as if it was a forbidden topic, but she knew Hermione had to know, it would be impossible to avoid soon enough.

Bellatrix: The Chamber is a secret area made by Salazar Slytherin before he left Hogwarts, it can only be opened by an heir, which was proved 50 years ago when Tom Riddle opened it and released the creature inside.

Hermione: Tom Ridd.. you mean dad? He opened the chamber 50 years ago!

Bella: Yes, he's an heir of Slytherin and so are you. Remember Hermione, try not draw attention to yourself. If they suspect you're the heir, Dumbledore will realise you know about me and Tom. Ask Snaky at the holidays, I'm sure they still allow guardian's in for Halloween.

Hermione: I don't know, I'll check when I'm talking to Dumbledore. I still don't know how it's open now, I haven't done anything.

Bella: It's not you babe, but keep you eyes open for anything strange.

Hermione: OK mum. See you soon!

And though there were many questions on her mind Hermione returned the mirror to her table and rolled over to sleep.

TBC

LW: Snake's awake, Harry's a suspect, Hermione's curious. Everything's going according to plan.


	7. Cat's out of the bag

LW: I'm BACK! (Screams in the background) Nice.

Bella: So what now?

LW: Halloween, duelling club, foreshadowing, more attacks. Yeah that's pretty much it.

Hermione: Cool, lets go

Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine.

Hermione Bella Riddle – Cats out of the bag

_Hogwarts Great Hall – Halloween Feast_

James entered the mighty castle with the Malfoy's dressed in Ravenclaw blue robes, a smirk etched on his face. The fool Dumbledore can put up as many wards and sensors as he wants to keep him out his magic will just tear them apart, or else Hogwarts herself will 'hide' his presence from the wizard. His eyes scanned the room till he found Hermione then sat down beside her, the Malfoys sitting opposite them with Draco. He knew Hermione had questions and waited for the moment to come.

Hermione: What's the Chamber of Secrets and how is it open?

James: The chamber was built just before Slytherin left and contains a creature well associated with the founder.

Draco: What is the creature?

James: Seeing as you most likely won't stop asking if I don't the creature in the chamber is a Basilisk. A huge and poisonous snake that can kill with a look.

Draco: But that doesn't explain the fact Ms Norris was petrified.

James: The 'Death Glare' requires direct line of sight, reflections only cause petrification.

Hermione: That makes sense

Pansy: What is that God awful thing you're wearing?

James: Hey I went to a wedding in this! Was the 1st time a saw the priest in blue.

Hermione: You're an idiot!

James: So how is this going to go down with the other two? I presume they think Draco's the heir?

Hermione: They do and don't believe me when I say he's not because 'Malfoy wouldn't give you information like that because your our friend' so we're trying to get into the Slytherin common room without drawing attention to Harry or Ron.

James: May I suggest something?

Hermione: If it's Polyjuice I've already considered it, I just haven't run it by the guys yet.

Narcissa: It should work. Best talk to Severus away from Potter in order to make sure you could physically do it.

Hermione: Thanks, anything else?

James: Nope. _Don't mention the diary or I will kill you!_

Lucius: _Shouldn't the children know, after all it must be the cause of this._

James: _If you tell them you'll have to explain why you did it and I doubt it will end well for you._

Lucius: _Your right, sorry._

James: _Your a lot less of an asshole in your head! Cool._

The feast went on for several hours before James and the Malfoy's had to head home with all the other parents. Hermione, Draco and Pansy headed back to their dormitories now with a plan for upcoming events.

_The following week – Snape's Office_

Hermione: Professor Snape, I was wondering if I could borrow some potion ingredients?

Snape: What for Ms Granger?

Hermione: (mumbles) Polyjuice potion.

Snape: Speak up, also I already know. Your god father gave me a message to say you would need some things from my private stores and to let you as well as make sure nothing goes wrong. Not that I doubt your abilities of course.

Hermione: Thanks. By the way you may need to have antidote prepared for whatever we're making in our next class. (Leaves)

Snape: _What's that girl on abo… Oh Dear!_

_Later that day_

Harry: I still don't know how we can spy on the Slytherins without them knowing.

Hermione: I have an idea that can let us just walk in, and by 'us' I mean you guys because I can already do that.

Ron: Follow you?

Harry: That's stupid, we can't get Hermione in trouble for something we can't prove is true. What was your idea Hermione?

Hermione: Polyjuice potion! If done properly you can yourself physically into anyone temporarily.

Ron: How long would that that?

Hermione: At least a month,

Ron: So it should be done by December?

Hermione: Yeah. By my calculations it will be done right before or during the Christmas holidays, and considering what's going on in the school right now I presume Malfoy will be staying to watch the suffering Muggleborn.

Harry: But if Malfoy is the heir he might have attacked most of the muggleborn in the school by then.

Ron: So you better watch your back. We can't prove he did it if he petrifies you.

Hermione: Draco wouldn't attack me, I'm too close to him for it now to be suspicious.

Harry: Still Hermione, be careful.

Hermione: OK Harry. Now here's my plan to get the potion ingredients …

(Skipping Quidditch & Colin getting petrified)

In the next potions class they were making Swelling solution, which is unfortunate for those affected when Harry threw a Filibuster firework into Goyle's potion showering several students both Slytherin and Gryffindor in potion while Hermione (pretended to) sneak into the store room and take the necessary ingredients. Luckily Snape had enough for those affected to be fixed immediately and both Draco and Pansy were nowhere near the firing line. Hermione returned with a smug look on her face as nobody had noticed she'd even moved. Now all they needed to do was finish the potion and they'd have their answer.

_A week later (canon)_

Due to the current state of the castle Dumbledore let no brain (Lockhart) set up a duelling club. Not that anyone knew that and there were groans from every house when it became known, though at least the fact Snape was there too made the Slytherin's happier.

Lockhart: In light of recent events I've decided to teach you how to defend yourselves like I've done countless times. Here to help me is my assistant (please kill him) Professor Snape. Now he has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!

Hermione: More like the other way around

Malfoy: True.

Lockhart and Snape walked up to each other, bowed, turned, paced away and turned around in a combative stance.

Lockhart: On the count of three we will cast our 1st spell. Now neither of us will aim to kill of course! 1, 2, 3.

Snape: **Expelliarmus!**

The bright red spell flew from Snape's wand and sent Lockhart flying across the room before landing on his head. Luckily nothing was damaged.

Hermione: Do you think he's hurt?

Harry, Ron & Draco: Who care?

Hermione: I do! If Lockhart dies we loose our potions professor.

Draco: Oh, now it makes sense.

Lockhart: It's time to split into pairs and practice the disarmament charm Mr. Snape demonstrated. Could you help with the pairs?

Snape: Potter with Malfoy, Weasley with Crabbe, Granger with Longbottom … (Rest unnecessary)

Lockhart: Now face your opponent, bow and begin attempting to disarm only your opponent. 1, 2, …

Draco: **Expelliarmus**

Harry: **Rictusempra**

Lockhart: Disarm only!

Snape: This is much more informative, so be quite.

Draco: **Serpensortia!**

A large jet black snake shot out of Draco's wand, looking angry at something most likely being here. Snape moved to remove the snake but was stopped by an overeager Lockhart who predictably … failed at doing anything but annoy the animal more. The snake turned and zoned in on some Hufflepuff Justin or something and prepared to strike.

Harry: _**Hey leave him alone, go after Malfoy for all I care**_

Hermione: _**Don't you dare even move to hurt my friend!**_

There was a collective silence after that moment in which the snake looked at Harry then Hermione before deciding to curl up into a spiral. There was a strange air in the hall as Snape banished the snake and the students left. Later on in the Slytherin common rooms;

Draco: Well that was just fan-fucking-tastic! The school knows you're a Parselmouth.

Hermione: No they don't.

Pansy: she's right. The two of them sounded quite similar, many might think Hermione was just repeating Harry and since Slytherin isn't the rumour mill Gryffindor is…

Draco: They can't prove a thing. Cool! So how's the potion going?

Hermione: Well enough. Can't tell you when it'll be finished though or Potter and Weasel will suspect something.

Pansy: Makes sense. Who will we be losing for the night?

Hermione: Well me technically, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco: I'm fine with that.

Pansy: Me too.

True to form very little changed for Hermione outside the dorm, students were already afraid and weirded out by the 'Muggleborn of Slytherin' and the Slytherin's kept their mouths shut keeping the vultures away and sticking by her. Unlike the fickle Gryffindors who treated Harry quite badly since the incident and was avoided by most of the school. Still Hermione spent most of her time in Professor Snape's office hiding from the questions in the common rooms of 'Why didn't you tell us' and 'There's this mudblood I was wondering if you could attack…' to name but a few. Snape didn't mind and after a week invited Hermione to come down each evening for tea and a chat, which was a relaxing time for both as they could just be Hermione and Severus not Professor Snape and Miss Granger/Riddle/Black. Hermione liked the side of Snape she saw behind closed doors over tea, he seemed like a good person.

TBC

LW: Polyjuice potion next, and a little problem for Hermione.

Draco: Good luck.


	8. Polyjuice Potion

LW: Hi again, Serpentime is mine. That's all enjoy!

Hermione Bella Riddle – Polyjuice Potion

It was Christmas morning when the potion was ready, and all that was needed was the donor material, Hermione got a hair from Millicent who she then stunned and left in her room while Harry and Ron got their hairs using tainted cupcakes Hermione made to knock out Malfoy's bodyguards and take them before locking them in a store cupboard. The 3 met up in Myrtles bathroom to complete the potion. The 3 of them added the hairs and were about to drink when everything stopped…

Serpentime: Poor Hermione, we can't have you gallivanting with the enemy now can we.

The part reptilian demon took Hermione's potion and poured it into one of the sinks before replacing it with another dollop containing one of her own hairs. Then with a Slytherin grin on her face she jumped up to hide in one of the alcove near the ceiling. Things restarted and both Hermione and Ron ran into cubicles nearly throwing up. Once Harry and Ron changed they tried to get Hermione who sent them away, which was Serpentime's cue to get down as Hermione opened the cubicle door with her claws…

Hermione: What the Hell happened?

Serpentime: _**I**_ _**happened!**_

Hermione turned and Serpentime got a good look at her; the girl's eyes had slitted and her skin looked shiny and scaly. Her tongue was forked and her teeth had become triangular and razor sharp. Her nails had grown into claws and turned black and in her hair was the look of scaly growth like Silurian horns. Her glamour and naturally pale complexion were the only things stopping her body from being covered in black scales, at the moment her skin tone is only a few shades darker.

Hermione: Who are you?

Serpentime: Serpentime, Snaky's only **biological** daughter. I hear you're his god daughter, don't think he's had one of those before but I'll need to look around…

Hermione: You did this to me!

Serpentime: Yeah, turns out my hair is more reptile than human shaped alien creature. Who knew.

Hermione: Why?

Serpentime: I wanted to have some fun and the boys weren't going to learn anything you didn't already know so it doesn't matter. Besides don't you want to spend some time in scales? I've always felt better curled up next to a scaly partner and highly dislike my baby soft skin I'm usual garbed in.

Hermione: Fix Me! NOW!

Hermione felt 2 metallic tail/claws wrap around her neck and noticed Serpentime's face change to a much more serious one. When she answered it was with a snarling hiss.

Serpentime: You Don't Tell Me What To Do! Bye!

The serious broke when she smiled in her goodbye and smoked away like a house elf leaving Hermione to find her way to the hospital wing and get Snape. When he arrived the usually blank potion's master looked worried. Hermione was mainly worried she now looked all the part Slytherin's heir and wondered if Snaky and Serpentime were related to him.

Snape: What did you do?

Hermione: I was punked!

Snape: What! Who, Malfoy Potter, …

Hermione: Serpentime.

The little colour in Snape's face drained away and he hoped she was wrong. Mentioning Snaky's daughter in any situation was bad as she was a loco as her father and if the rumours were true nearly omnipotent like he already was.

Snape: Are you sure it was her?

Hermione: Yes I am, she even introduced herself. How long will this last

Snape: This kind of thing does occasionally happen, it takes from a few weeks to a month to wear off.

Hermione: That's a relief, I was worried I'd be stuck looking like Slytherin's monster or something.

Harry: Hermione! We've found … Oh hey professor.

Snape: Yes, Mr Potter?

Ron: What are you doing here?

Snape: Ms Granger is in my house so I came to make sure she will be OK and tell her not to mess around with my potions. Good Day

Hermione: See yeah professor. So what's new?

Harry: Malfoy's not the heir. You're a snake! What happened?

Hermione: Millicent was making a potion with cockatrice downy feathers. I must have taken one of those and the reptilian remnants were exposed.

Ron: Makes as much sense as the potion itself.

Harry: Yeah.

Hermione was let out of the hospital wing after 3 weeks though it took another week or so for her eyes to return to normal so Serpentime left her some shades and an excuse with her teachers. A few days later Harry found a small, battered little diary in Myrtles bathroom and showed it to Hermione. The aura of the book was the same as the locket she'd been given the previous year so Hermione was sure something was up but decided to leave it till things revealed themselves. She didn't have to wait long as soon Harry had activated the book of a Tom Riddle who'd gone to school here 50 years ago and caught who everyone thought was the 1st perpetrator; Hagrid it turned out. Hagrid had an Acromantula named Aragog in the school and was blamed for the attacks, though how they connected a spider to Slytherin was anyone's guess and baffled Hermione who now was inclined to believe Snaky and Henry's words of 'Wizards are idiots!'. Harry and Ron went to speak to Hagrid while Hermione who couldn't care less decided to stay with her real friends and look for the entrance to the chamber. Draco told her about how his father was coming to get Hagrid for what happened last time as well as suspending Dumbledore, making Harry's little trip into the diary utterly pointless. She'd also gone threw the library looking for information about basilisks to give to Harry and Ron before she left.

_Near the End of Term_

McGonagall: All students will report to their house dormitories at once.

Hermione: Wonder what that's all about?

Draco: Maybe there's more writing on the wall.

Snape arrived after a flood of Slytherins crowded into the common room and did a head count with a simple spell. When he was about to leave Hermione followed him, Draco and Pansy not far behind her.

Hermione: Professor what's going on?

Snape: It appears there's been another attack and a student has been taken into the chamber. Now I know it's not one of mine I'm sure one of the teachers will inform us of the eventual victim. (Leaves)

Draco: Well this sucks, we still don't know where the chamber is.

Hermione: I've got it! Harry told me Aragog said the girl that died 50 years ago died in a bathroom. What if she never left?

Pansy: You're saying Moaning Myrtle…

Draco: … was Slytherin's last victim?

Hermione: And when Serpentime found me with the polyjuice potion she was messing with one of tap engraved with a copper … SNAKE! The entrance to the chamber's in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, that's why she died. Come on let's go.

The 3 Slytherin's ran in the direction of the bathroom, Hermione charming the information about the basilisk to find Harry as they ran.

TBC

LW: Not much more of year 2, we just have Riddle and the Chamber to go! I've decided if the diary is destroyed or survives but have a guess if you want

Tom: I'll see you in a minute.

R&R


	9. Enter the Chamber

LW: This is it we meet the Basilisk and the Heir of Slytherin. Serpentime's back this time to help rather than hinder Hermione. She also has her own ulterior motive for being there.

Hermione: Down we go!

Hermione Bella Riddle – Enter the Chamber.

The 3 of them reached the bathroom in record time, a bored looking Serpentime being there to greet them. Draco and Pansy looked confused and a little scared, Hermione looked pissed.

Serpentime: Hi guys, are we going down now?

Hermione: A month

Serpentime: Pardon.

Hermione: I had scales for a F****** MONTH because of you.

Serpentime: Calm down Hermione, Geez no wonder Dad has so many enemies everything's fun unless it's you. Well are we heading into the chamber anytime soon or am I going alone.

Hermione: Fine, give me a moment. _**OPEN**_

The entire side panel of the sink fell into the floor, the others moving outwards as the top rose tip it hit the ceiling. Serpentime whistled before walking towards the entrance.

Serpentime: Race yeah. (Jumps in)

Hermione: Come on guys!

Draco: Together?

Pansy: Yeah (Grabs his hand) We're right behind you Mione.

The 3 students slid down the pipe/hole and came to a clatter when the reached the bottom and collided with the mound of bones. Serpentime was picking the remains off a rat carcass as they arrived but quickly swallowed it as they got to their feet. Hermione lead the way with Serpentime picking up the rear merely as backup. Eventually they passed the shed skin and came to the main door.

Hermione: _**Open**_

Serpentime: _**This is fun**_

Draco: Can you both speak English? It really annoying.

Serpentime: _**Prick**_

Draco: I don't need to understand you to know that was an insult.

Serpentime: Good you're learning.

Pansy: Stop Bickering! We need to find the culprit and stop the creature

Hermione: As long as we don't _**have**_ to kill it, that's our last option.

Serpentime: Embracing your Slytherin blood. Good on you, I'm embracing dad's which is helpful right now.

The quad of snake lovers eventually reached the statue of Salazar Slytherin and at the chin of the bust was Ginny, the diary clutched in her arms. Hermione ran to her, dropping her wand as a newcomer arrived.

Draco: Shit, it's Ginny Weasley! What do we do? Is she dead?

Tom: She's not dead, but she is at death's door.

Hermione: Are you Tom Riddle?

Tom: Yes I am. You aren't who I expected, who are you?

Hermione: Miss Hermione Bella Riddle, daughter of the Dark Lord Voldemort and current Heir of Slytherin.

Tom: So you claim to be … my daughter? Prove it!

Pansy: Use Legilimency on her, Hell any of us and look at her memories of this time last year. We had a run in with your future self back then and his reaction should be enough for you.

Tom: Fine, it seems like a reasonable idea. _**Legilimens**_

Tom peered into Hermione's mind which she complied to completely so was painless. He saw the chamber holding the Mirror and a man in a turban and his own twisted face, though it took till he embraced her and he could feel the familiar magic that he admitted it. Exiting her mind he saw the look on Hermione's face, joy and Slytherin smugness.

Tom: It appears you are my child. What happened to me?

Hermione: You died when you tried to kill Harry Potter, some 'Power of Love' BS saved him. I was taken a few months previous and was left in the care of muggles but Snaky snuck his way into my life and has been taking care of me.

Tom: I'm sorry for your problems. I suppose you want me to stop draining Ginny of her life-force?

Hermione: If you don't mind, after all you've been able to survive contently in the diary for 50 years why not a bit longer.

Draco: Thank God we didn't need to fight the snake.

Tom: Actually she's already out and around here somewhere…

Everyone closed their eyes when the heard the sound of scales on stone. The creature was a massive jet black serpent with enormous fangs and sickly yellow eyes, not that anyone but Tom (not really there) or Serpentime (immortal) knew that. The Basilisk slithered over to Hermione, her head right in front of her and puffed like a horse on her.

Sarina: _**Child of Master Tom, look into my eyes.**_

Hermione_**: I can't do that**_

Tom: Relax, Basilisks can turn off their 'death glare' technique easily. Sarina does that whenever Ginny and I enter the chamber.

Hermione: OK _**I need you to sleep again great snake of Hogwarts**_

Sarina_**: I don't want to, it's been so long I've missed the surface world. I've spent too long cooped up here feeding on vermin of the furry variety. I much prefer the wizard mud kind.**_

Serpentime: _**Don't worry miss Sarina, Dad will come get you soon enough, he's good at doing things like that.**_

Sarina: _**OK little godling, I will sleep. But you must give Him this **_(Gives her an egg) _**It is the last of my children and should be cared for by Master Tom's friends and family until my return.**_

Pansy: Bye giant snake!

Draco: Yeah, thanks for what you did to the mud-bloods!

Sarina: _**Tell them 'you're welcome'. Good bye speakers.**_

The snake turns around and slides back into the mouth of Salazar Slytherin, then all eyes were on Riddle.

Tom: I suppose this is goodbye then.

Hermione: See you around … Dad.

Tom: I won't forget this, or any of you.

Tom's image started to flicker and crack, green and golden light shining from each crack until his body shattered, the gold dust/energy flowing into Ginny while the green particles swirled back into the diary. When the fragments had all vanished, Ginny woke up with a gasp Draco and Pansy helping her up while Serpentime took the diary and hide it in her robes. When the four of them began to leave the chamber they ran into Harry going in the opposite direction. After vaguely explaining to Harry what happened and showing him Ginny was fine he lead them back to where the tunnel had collapsed.

Draco: How do we get through that?

Serpentime: Easy! Hermione can I borrow your wand?

Hermione: Um sure?

Serpentime: Thanks. **Solvas **(Means disintegrate)

Black lightning erupted from Hermione's wand and the boulders obstructing their path turned to dust in impact. Serpentime returned Hermione's wand, obliviated Harry and Ginny of what happened (in Ginny's case just _**her**_ involvement) then with a whirl of her cloak disappeared.

Ron: Hermione, what the hell happened, you keep telling us you can't apparate inside Hogwarts

Hermione: It may be that the Chamber was built just out of range of Hogwarts' wards which include the Anti-Apparation charm. How should I know.

Draco: Let's go before any of us try kill each other. By the way here's your sister back.

Ron: Ginny!

Ginny: Ron!

_Later on in the train_

Draco: Well this was an interesting year, your snake talking secret's out, your blood's come into question and we got to watch mud bloods run around like headless chickens.

Pansy: Don't forget we found out the link between Harry and the Gryffindors is a very delicate thing.

Hermione: True, they dropped him like a hot potato when people thought he was the heir. _**What do you think Saur?**_

Saur: _**Humans are idiots.**_

The trio were interrupted by a knock on the compartment door. Opening the door the found Ginny Weasley and a blond (almost white) girl in the doorway.

Ginny: Can we join you? I'd rather not spend time with Ron or the others and can't find Fred and George.

Hermione: Sure. We haven't seen them either

Ginny: Cool, by the way this is my friend Luna Lovegood.

Luna: Hi. The Nargles like you!

Draco: I know you! The other houses call you 'Loony Lovegood'. Sorry about that one.

Luna: It's OK, I've come to the conclusion that other than Ginny my year mates are idiots as are most of the other students. And Dumbledore.

Pansy: We can agree with that. So Loony want to be friends with the 'Silver Trio'? You too Ginny?

Luna: Sound like fun!

Ginny: Yeah, you guys can't be all bad if you risked your own lives to save me.

Hermione: That went well, don't you think Saur?

Saur: _**I think Loony's gay**_. (That was weird!)

Hermione: OKay

A while later the train reached Kings Cross station and Luna & Ginny left the trio to find their families but not before promising to write to each other over the holidays. Stepping off the train Hermione managed to easily find Snaky with the Malfoy's talking to a man in a scarf. His skin was pale and his blond hair was held by thin chain into a position similar to horns on a demon. The scarf covered his mouth and shoulder but Hermione could see it was to cover whatever was wrong with his face.

Hermione: James!

James: Mione! How was school?

Hermione: Other than your kid turning me into some kind of anthro lizard fine. What's wrong with Blondie?

James: Potion accident. It's currently corroding his face, but I'm working on a cure and on the bright side his bones are still intact!

Henry: (Hoarsely) Just shut up.

Hermione: Well anyway, can you teach me dark magic this year

Henry: Corrupting the youth of this world, naughty Snaky.

James: Shut it Henry! Yes Hermione I'll begin teaching you the basics of certain spells and may even teach you the Unforgivables next year.

Hermione: I have to wait a whole year?

James: Yes now come on.

Hermione holds onto Snaky's arm and side – apparates to Malfoy Manor and Henry teleporting there, the scarf around his face unfortunately got caught and stayed there. Seeing Draco's face when he saw Henry's was quite funny. The flesh around his mouth was burned away revealing elongated canines, as well as his neck and the beginnings of his ribcage. The energy was slowly corroding the flesh around his cheekbones and Henry pulled up his high collar when he noticed Draco looking kinda faint. Draco spent a week of teasing and jokes from Hermione and Pansy and by then Snaky had fixed Henry's face and they'd been joined by Azulong who nearly bonded herself to the young wizard (?) claiming she was lonely and the vampire (better) calmed her nerves. This was going to be a long summer.

TBC

LW: That's Year 2 finished. I had fun, what about you? Currently thinking about doing things year by year as I update but don't know about it with the uncertainty of size and things.

Henry: What the Hell was that potion for?

LW: When we get to year 5 you will see the completed potion as it should be. Also I felt like hurting you.

Henry: Mother ****!

Hermione: Happy Easter! BYE

Luna:_ Should Ginny turn like the Twins and Me? We don't know and you can decide._

_**R&R**_


	10. Killer on the Loose

LW: Welcome to Year 3!

Sirius: Shall we begin then?

LW: Yes and one tiny piece of advice. **RRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!**

Hermione: I think he gats the picture. Hello all.

Hermione Bella Riddle – Killer on the Loose

Summer was quite interesting for Hermione, Draco and Pansy for one thing Hermione had managed to get Snaky to teach the others the magic he was teaching her and they were all doing well, he even had time to teach the Occlumency. Henry joined in trying to teach her some tricks he could do from being not totally alive, needless to say they didn't do too well though Hermione still did better than the others. Even Azulong helped when not mopping mainly being their target for whatever jinx or hex they were learning when Henry got tired of being the butt monkey for the day and trying to teach them pyro-kinesis. It went OK though Malfoy Manor now sported several badly burnt carpets, rugs and tapestries not all mad by the children, _a depressed Azulong is a trigger happy, easily bored, bad shot_. All in all things were going fairly well until one day in the middle of July something interesting happened in the wizarding world …

Henry: (Reading the Prophet) Oh look Sirius Black escaped

Lucius: Didn't he sell the Potters out to the Dark Lord?

Snaky: They say, though it's unlikely it's true.

Hermione: So he's not one of us?

Narcissa: If he wasn't one when he went in, 13 years with Bella will have turned my cousin to us.

Draco: Sirius is your cousin?

Narcissa: Yes and if I'm not mistaken Harry's godfather too.

Azulong: I don't want to be around when Potter find that out.

Lucius: Nice of you to join us.

Azulong: It's morning and a deranged killer is on the loose trying to kill Harry and/or Hermione. I've had now better reason in ages to get up early. And maybe he knows how Helios is doing.

Hermione: I ask mum when I talk to her since you arrived. She's taken to sharing Bella's cell, and holding her like you hold Henry; comfort from being far from your loved ones.

Azulong: Ahhhhhhhh!

The most important things to happen was Snaky removing the glamour from Hermione, though it did mean he had to come clean about the locket. After explaining to her how the locket was a Horcrux like the diary and had been feeding off her magic; well actually just the glamour charm to weaken it to the point of removal; he received several of his own hexes back at him, the 'blood boiling' hex was the most uncomfortable but as she was still learning they were all fairly weak. After she'd calmed down and Snaky had taken back the locket Hermione hugged him as a 'Sorry' and 'Thanks for fixing me' which Lucius walked into ruining the moment and getting magically flung out so they could continue.

_Some time later_

Draco: God I F***ing hate this book!

Hermione looked up from her own books to see Draco in complete dishevel; his hair was a mess, is clothes were mangled and he was covered in what looked like confetti. Under his shoes was an angry looking book with 8 eyes and toothy jaws. Azulong had decided to get their school books as she was bored but had 'forgotten' to put a belt around Draco's 'Monster book of Monsters'. Hermione smirked at her scruffy looking cousin as James appeared along with a man with messy black hair, black cloak and black lines going from his eyes down his cheeks.

James: Hey! Guess what I found out?

Draco: Serpentime's your sister?

Shinidos: _That would make things only slightly less awkward _ The ministry has appointed Dementors to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter from Sirius Black. It is an unfortunate development.

Hermione: I don't get where this is going.

James: We need someone/thing to keep and eye on you as Dementors feed on happy thought and we don't have time to teach a Patronus, so Shini has decided to help as what is a Dementor but an angry shadow.

Shinidos glared at the immortal but shrugged as his body became shadow black and began to reform to that of a Dementor. The hood was raised and a rasping sound could be heard but the room remained the same as it had before.

James: OK so it's not a perfect plan but when has anyone ever seen a single Dementor? They always travel in pairs at least. Besides with his spiritual powers he just can attack the mind or heart and instant Dementor power as well as his shadow powers can reach a pitch black level to drain heat from the area.

Shinidos: I'm sure things will go well, the Dementors will either accept or ignore me as we are species with similarities; such as the fact we devour souls. We do it for need, they do that but also for pleasure I think.

Draco: So you're going to be a Dementor to keep an eye on us and keep a vicious mad man who may or may not be on our side away from Hermione?

James: That's the jist of it. Also no matter which side he's on he knows Hermione Granger is Hermione Riddle.

Hermione: It should work as long as nothing majorly wrong happens.

Shinidos: (returns to normal) So it's settled then, see you guys at Hogwarts (shadow travel)

Draco: This is gonna be a weird year isn't it.

Hermione: Once again Yes.

_Hogwarts Express_

When Hermione and Draco reached platform 9 ¾ they immediately met up with Pansy, Ginny and Luna and the 5 of them began to look for a compartment. They did find one with the only occupant a sleeping middle aged man, and deciding he wouldn't mind sat in with him

Draco: So who do you suppose he is?

Hermione: Professor R. J. Lupin, our new DADA teacher.

Ginny: How do you know that?

Luna: Look up

On his luggage in the overhead was in faded gold lettering ' R. J. Lupin'. Ginny and Draco blushed like idiots.

Pansy: Hey that's cheating!

Luna: All's fair in life and dreams.

Draco: What the Hell is she on about?

Ginny: You get used to it

Pansy: Yeah well …

She stopped when the train suddenly slammed on it's brakes and the carriage was plunged into darkness. Draco being the closest stuck his head out the door and was greeted with blackness so sat back down. Then there was a chill in the air and shapes could be seen outside the train window, heading in their direction. The room began to feel cold and the occupants started to feel cold and empty, which lead Hermione to the conclusion they had been boarded by Dementors; she'd felt something similar when Shini was showing them the similarities of his powers and a Dementor but this was stronger, a real Dementor. A gnarled, bony hand appeared at the door and it opened on it's own accord. The hooded figure tried to enter the compartment when Lupin decided to wake up.

Lupin: None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. GO! _Expecto Patronum_

From Lupin's wand shone a white misty shape, which seemed to frighten the Dementor and made it leave. Lupin then sat down and the student decided to try get to know their new teacher seeing as if tradition was true he would be gone by end of term. They soon arrived in Hogwarts station and heard that Harry had fainted when the Dementor arrived in his compartment with Ron and Neville.

Draco: Hey Potter you actually fainted? Shit One!

Pansy: And Snape had to save them. I bet neither of you happy about that.

Hermione: Ignore them Harry, the 2 of them are morons

Draco&Pansy: HEY!

Ginny: What it's true.

Luna: This was fun, bye guys.

Hermione's group: Bye Luna.

Then the silver trio and golden trio plus Ginny headed over to the carriages to bring them to Hogwarts.

Great Hall

Dumbledore: I would like to welcome our new defence against the Dark Arts teacher; professor Remus Lupin! And I also want to introduce as our new Care of Magical Creature professor; Rubeus Hagrid! …

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and applause, while most of the other tables lightly applauded and several Slytherins sighed or groaned. Hermione smiled up at Hagrid while Draco looked angrily at the giant man, not personally him but what that meant he did.

Draco: So he's the one who assigned us a book that could kill us!

Hermione: It's Hagrid what could you expect.

Pansy: Something safe(r) considering things like the books should be cleared with Dumbledore first.

Dumbledore: … now on a more serious note, As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks, It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors. That is all let the feat begin!

Draco: You can tell from the look on his face Dumbledore hates the Dementors being here almost as much as Sirius will if he does come after you guys.

Hermione: You have a point there Dray, and it's sad Dumbledore's suffering and I can't enjoy it because I'm suffering for the same reasons.

Pansy: Yeah, but enjoy his irritation while you still can and feel bad about the Dementors tomorrow.

Hermione: Sure! Let's eat.

TBC

LW: Well that's year 3 started and set up. By the way Hermione has the glamour reapplied whenever she's at Hogwarts so Dumbledore is still unsuspecting. Also I want people if they feel like it to guess what side Sirius and Remus will be on by the end of the story, they may be on the same or different sides. You can also so that with any characters on the light side, after all I've already decided for most of them

Remus: Thanks for sticking by him and enjoy whatever comes next

Shini: Scaring Potter was fun, though running away from Sev's Patronus felt unnecessary

LW: (Sighs) If you're pretending to be a dementor you should be damaged by the same things as dementors. See my logic. Also wondering if any the people who know Henry's heritage (and BLEACH) found the irony of his predicament last chapter.


	11. 3rd year work

LW: OK it's time for the new year of work. Let's see what fun we can have.

Remus: This chapter the Buckbeak incident and the Boggart, that may be all or not. (Was going to do Divination but was bored out of mind re-reading it)

Hermione Bella Riddle – 3rd Year Work.

1st day back and the Silver trio entered the hall. Hermione had managed to get Draco to agree not to mention about what happened to Harry but everyone already knew and it had spread around the school so now everyone knew about Harry's incident with the dementor. 1st class was Divination with Trelawney a woman in a shawl and huge glasses giving her a bug-eyed appearance. Later on they headed onwards towards Hagrid's hut for COMC

Hagrid: Welcome students, I've got a real treat for you guys as yeh me first. Right this way

The group of Gryffindors and Slytherins followed Hagrid over to a paddock right on the edge of the forest. Oddly enough the paddock was empty.

Hagrid: Now open your books on page…

Draco: How?

Hagrid: Eh?

Draco: How do we open it? The last time I touched this book was when that manic depressive ditz got it for us and didn't tie it shut so it tried to kill me!

Hagrid: Just stoke the spine. (Demonstrates on Hermione's)

Draco: (Sarcastically) Of course! Stroke the man eating book, why didn't I think of that?

Hagrid: I I though they were funny.

Hermione: They were Hagrid, Draco just couldn't see it as he was on the receiving end, but seeing him look all scruffy and un-Malfoy-ish was hilarious!

Ron: How do you know?

Hermione: James is friends with the Malfoy's and Azulong got me my books too, though she only 'forgot' to wrap up Draco's as me and Pansy are still untouched.

Harry: You should have taken a picture.

Hermione: I think he did.

After everyone had gotten their books open; Neville's had attacked him first as he's fairly unfortunate about these things; Hagrid disappeared into the forest for a few minutes and returned with a Hippogriff he called 'Buckbeak' which he managed to get Harry to agree to approach then ride, mainly by everyone else taking a huge step back while he was distracted. Afterwards the others started to get a little braver and started to approach the animal; well the Gryffindors did.

Pansy: So, should we go over?

Hermione: I suppose after all it could be fun.

Draco: Are you mad? That creature makes Azulong look normal and well trained, it's a vicious brute of a thing

Unfortunately Hagrid forgot to tell them Hippogriffs have incredibly good hearing, though he did tell them they were extremely proud so it's still half Malfoy's fault for what's about to happen. Buckbeak turned to the platinum blond Slytherin near the edge of the enclosure and attacked him, luckily Hippogriffs aren't quiet animals so Draco had managed to turn and try defend himself and get away which led to him just getting a broken arm and talon wounds instead of dying before Hagrid managed to detain Buckbeak.

Hagrid: It seems I should a told yeh Hippogriffs have superb hearing.

Hermione: A bit late for that.

Hagrid: I know.

Draco: I'm dying! I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!  
Hagrid: Yer not dyin'! Someone help me - gotta get him outta here -"

Hagrid brought Draco up to the hospital wing while the class descended into the blame game as to whether it was Draco's fault or not. Hermione thought it was a little of both; Draco shouldn't have insulted Buckbeak and Hagrid should have warned them about their hearing because she was sure if they had Dray would have at least waited until they were back in the castle. At the end of the day Hermione and Pansy went to see Draco in the Hospital wing though he looked kind out of it on pain relief potion.

Pansy: Dray! Oh how are you?

Draco: Not too good, Madam Pomfrey has set the bone but it's just really painful.

Hermione: Do you think you'll be out of here soon?

Draco: Yeah, she just want to keep me here for observation overnight. Hate to be Hagrid when my father hears about this.

Hermione: You're not gonna tell him are you? Hagrid might loose his job! Sure Hippogriffs was a stupid idea but he wanted the 1st lesson to be exciting, which it was until your accident.

Draco: I can't stop them finding out if I tried, Dad's on the board and a student, namely me was put in hospital from an animal attack so they have to be informed. I can't stop that but I'll make sure Hagrid gets to keep his job as it's partly my fault I'm here.

Pansy: Good to see you being responsible and not a prick.

Draco: Well don't expect it too much in public, I still have a reputation to uphold.

Hermione: (Slaps his leg) Yeah right.

_Few days later_

Ron: Malfoy's so milking his injury! Madame Pomfrey can heal things in a second but he's still in pain I don't buy it.

Harry: You should give him at least a small chance, we don't know how strong a Hippogriff is, it could have shattered the bones so Pomfrey might have only been able to partly mend it and set the pieces.

Hermione looked on sadly, though Harry was mostly right Hermione knew Draco's little secret and the other major reason; Draco had a very low pain threshold only hidden by years of pureblood blankness and holding it in. Hermione could remember moments over the years when things had happened that left Draco wincing for no visible reason or holding back yells or tears; the clatter from Devil Snare to floor in their 1st year and his fall in the Quidditch last year as well as when they went down into the chamber from the shoot into the bone bed. Still it was her cousin's secret and she promised to keep it. They were all crowding in for their 1st DADA lesson with professor Lupin and everyone was hoping they had a good one this year. Lupin was standing at the top of the class, an old wardrobe beside him, shaking every now and then.

Lupin: Welcome class, for our 1st lesson I thought we'd have a practical class, so I've brought in a Boggart. Now can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?

Hermione: It's a shape-shifter, It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most

Lupin: Excellent Miss Granger, Now the best weapon against a Boggart is laughter and happiness …

Draco: Ridiculous.

Lupin: Exactly Mister Malfoy, the spell used to fight a Boggart is Riddikulus. But it also needs a very important thing; you need to think about what scares you the most and make it funny in someway. Neville we can start with you.

And so the class began with the students all lining up to try going up against the dementor, scary things becoming random silly things … well until Hermione had her shot. The Boggart transformed from the rabbit it was into 2 figure, the one behind hooded the 1st one made Lupin do a double take. For standing there was the Bellatrix he knew from his own days in Hogwarts (Actually it's unglamoured Hermione but it's really close unless you look in her eyes) The hooded figure took out a wand and put it to Boggart Hermione's neck

Hood (Harry or Dumbledore you decide): **Avada Kedavra!**

Boggart Hermione fell to the ground with a flash of green light and Lupin was worried; how can you take someone's death and turn it into something good? But Hermione just looked at the figure with a neutral almost bored expression. Then she smiled

Hermione: **Riddikulus**

The Hermione on the ground rolled over and with sadistic glee on her face sent the killing curse at the robed figure flinging him against the wardrobe. Lupin feeling fairly uneasy about the whole thing brought Hermione over to the side and obliviated the Gryffindor half of the class who were starting to get rowdy unlike the Slytherins who seemed strangely calm about the event. As luck was not on his side Harry was the next to stand up and the Boggart turned into a dementor so you know the rest from here.

_Later_

Draco: What the hell Hermione? You just got killed in front of the class and you're ok with it!

Hermione: I suspected one of my greatest fears id Dumbledore or Harry finding out and I suppose the Boggart took it to the logically expected outcome of one of them killing me as I'm the Dark Lord's child. So I made it better by having my counterpart pulling a Harry and surviving it then killing them.

Pansy: When you put it like that it actually makes sense.

Draco: That may be true but it's still worrying seeing that happen. At least Lupin obliviated the Gryffindors.

Hermione: Yeah that was useful, though I suppose he might just not want the event going back to Dumbledore. Still not bad for our first week.

A few minutes later they were reunited with the Gryffindors who looked slightly more on edge than usual.

Neville: Did you hear Sirius Black has been spotted not far from here? Why's he coming here, I mean he's not mad enough to go up against all the dementors is he?

Harry: I don't know but he probably won't.

Hermione: _This is unfortunate_

Draco: _Maybe we should call in some favours … Nah I'll worry about it if we hear anything else._

Hermione: I have a meeting _tea_ with Professor Snape so I'll see you guys later

Pansy: Sure Hermione, be careful.

Hermione: Am'nt I always? I'm not Harry after all.

And so the year has begun

TBC

LW: Things have officially taken off and I think they're doing well so far.

Snape: There's something about Lupin that's suspicious.

LW: Just ignore it for a year or so. Bye

R&R


	12. Sirius Black

LW: Chapter 12 here we come!

Hermione Bella Riddle – Sirius Black

It was Halloween when anything new relating to Sirius happened, he'd somehow gotten in and attempted to enter the Gryffindor common room then when failing to do so tore the portrait to shreds. At that point Professor Dumbledore called all students together into the Great Hall to sleep in safety. The next day it turned out the fact Sirius may be after Hermione as well as or instead of Harry spread across the Slytherin House like wildfire and Hermione ended up with the Carrow twins as bodyguards/ female and more intelligent counterparts to Draco's Crabbe and Goyle, which took a while for her as well as Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna to get used to. After a week or so Hermione decided she needed answers from a reasonable source; Bellatrix, so she gathered her Slytherin friends in the common room and mirror called her.

Hermione: Mom, fess up! Tell us everything you can about Sirius Black and what's going on.

Bella: Hello to you too dear.

Hermione: Sorry. Hi Mom, can you tell us. He was here last week and we need help.

Draco: Yeah Aunt Bella, come on!

Bella: Fine! As you know Sirius and I are cousins and we kinda hated each other since school because of the whole 'House Rivalry' thing and because he hated the rest of the Black family in general. Things changed 12 years ago when he was brought in with no trail for a crime he couldn't commit, the Potter residence was under charm and he wasn't the real Secret Keeper so he couldn't have snitched on them if he tried. Anyway after a while we buried the hatchet and started to gain a family bond, soon after Sirius renounced the light who had abandoned him to rot in this place and turned to our Lord in the hopes he would accept him. I told him about the family I'd lost and he told me of the one person he could never love, so he knows about you and he has been present in the cell just opposite us for each of our meetings. He's on our side Hermione and he wants to meet you, after all you're his niece sort of.

Pansy: But what about Harry?

Bella: Sirius isn't after Harry, he's after Peter! That little **rat** let my cousin take the fall and faked his death so Sirius was charged for his murder too. Though I can't hate Peter too much, after all if he hadn't destroyed Sirius' fate in the light I wouldn't be on such good terms with him.

Helios: (Pops up) Hi Hermione how's Azulong? Still deliciously beautiful I presume?

Hermione: Yeah I suppose. She misses you dearly but is coping, she's using Henry as a lifeline like you're using Bella.

Helios: That's good and tell Henry if anything happens it's OK, Azulong is irresistible.

Draco: (Laughing) We'll tell him that, bye Aunt Bella.

Hermione: Bye mom!

Bella: Bye little Dray, Bye Hermione! (Image fades)

Luna: Your mom's beautiful!

The head of every Slytherin in the room spins in the direction of the voice and finds Luna Lovegood not far from them with her dreamy expression on her face as usual.

Pansy: What the HELL are you doing in here?

Luna: Some 2nd year Gryffindors found me here when I was following Nargles and said I should 'go off with the other freaks down here' and so I followed some of my Slytherin year mates in here and have been standing here the whole time.

Draco: OK but how do we trust you?

Luna: If I wasn't on your side I would have silently left and alerted Dumbledore you were in contact with one of the most dangerous death Eaters of all time and bad things would have happened. So seeing as I'm now 'In the loop' and I kinda have to be 'Part of the Gang' mind filling me in?

After explaining everything to Luna she became a regular in the Slytherin common room, occasionally bringing along Ginny and many were surprised by how well she fitted in and got along with the other Slytherins. She even got on with Snape well enough, something not very many Slytherins even could do. Infact by the winter holidays she was inducted as an honorary Slytherin and sat with Hermione, Draco and Pansy for the Christmas feast.

_A while later – DADA Class_

Snape: Everyone turn to page 394

Harry: Werewolves!

Draco: Cool.

Hermione: Um professor we're supposed to be moving on to Hinkypunks, we aren't meant to start werewolves till January.

Snape: Miss Granger I expect 2nd years to be able to defend themselves against Hinkypunks, and what you've been taught will not excuse you when you reach your OWLS so it's best not to be behind already! Page **394**

Hermione: Sorry Sir, I'm not trying to complain I'm just informing you of Lupin's lesson plan, that's all.

Snape: OK Miss Granger if that is all we can begin…

Ron: Suck up!

Hermione: Bite Me! _I wonder why professor Lupin's ill, well it's a full moon toni… wait a minute Lupin's a werewolf?_

_That evening_

Hermione: Severus is Lupin a werewolf?

Snape: What makes you think that?

Hermione: Well he's ill and it's a full moon tonight, also the smoking goblet Harry told me about sounds like Wolfsbane potion. Snaky has had to make it a few times for whenever his brother is in this reality.

Snape: Yes he is a werewolf, which makes a few things irritating.

Hermione: Do you have something against werewolves Sev?

Severus: No Hermione it's just a few awkward memories of school feel worse when it feels like a 'you know you suck when a werewolf id treated better than you' which he was thanks to James Potter and those Marauders!

Hermione: Who?

Severus: Potter, Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter what's his face.

Hermione: Severus, Mom said about a Peter that Sirius was convicted for killing, would that be him?

Severus: Yes Hermione it would be. All they found was a finger and nobody on his side cared, after all he was a worthless Death Eater. Sometimes I wish Black had been the one to betray them, then at least they were brought down by someone closest to worthy of the title.

Hermione: Thanks for the chat, by the way do we actually need to do that essay?

Snape: No, Lupin will be in for the next class. I just like screwing with the Gryffindors.

Hermione: Goodnight Sev

Severus: Goodnight Mione.

Unfortunately for Harry the next day he was attacked by dementors during the Quidditch match and professor agreed to teach him the Patronus; the only defence against them, which he learns with limited success. (Can't think of anymore important incidents so skipping to Buckbeak's death and Sirius appearing)

TBC

LW: Well that didn't go too badly

Draco: What now?

LW: I think I already wrote it but 3rd year ends next chapter with the whole Shrieking Shack / Time Turner incidents.

Hermione: Then let the fun begin!

Remus: It will be nice to see my friend again.


	13. Doctor Who Chapter

LW: Chapter 13, say goodbye to 'Prisoner Of Azkaban'!

Draco: Why's this called Doctor Who?

Hermione: Because this is the time travel chapter. Come on it'll be fun.

Pansy: She's right you know.

LW: Well enjoy!

Hermione Bella Riddle – The Doctor Who Chapter

Soon came the time for Buckbeak's execution and Harry, Ron and Hermione were coming for support, unfortunately for them Draco and Pansy were nearby on their way there.

Ron: What are you doing here Malfoy?

Draco: I was owled to come here, something about a show. Hope Hagrid will be ok after this; it's too bad Buckbeak can't just be moved.

Harry: For an occasion you have a point Draco, now if you'll excuse us…

The trio left the Slytherins and headed to Hagrid's hut. A while later Dumbledore, Fudge and Macnair (Executioner guy. I checked) were seen heading towards the hut so Hagrid shooed away the trio and they headed towards the castle just before the whomping willow. At that moment Scabbers who they'd found in Hagrid's hut ran towards the willow Ron running right after him. When Harry and Hermione reached him Ron had already been attacked by the Grim and was being dragged into the tree which was waking up as they approached. The 2 of them stayed away and tried to think of a plan.

Hermione: I've got one; _please work_ **Immobulus!**

The tree stopped and looked as if it was just a normal albeit strange looking tree. Harry and Hermione quickly followed Ron and the dog, arriving in the Shrieking Shack. A few minutes later they found Ron looking scared out of his mind

Harry: Ron are you OK? Where's the dog?

Ron: Harry it's him He's the dog. He's an Animagus!

The 2 of them turned in the direction Ron was pointing and saw there watching them Sirius Black. He looked a mess and his eyes sparkled with a hint of madness. He started to walk towards them.

Sirius: Harry, Hermione it's nice we're all here. Now hopefully we can do this properly and we won't need to have anymore deaths than necessary.

Harry: I'll kill you!

Remus: **Expelliarmus!** Well Sirius finally the body reflects the madness within.

Sirius: I've missed you Moony, it was so terrible there. After everything the only person I spoke to was my cousin, you remember her; mad as a hatter we all said.

Harry: Can somebody please tell me what's going on!

Remus: Well Harry you know Voldemort was after your parents so they were hidden away and protected by a secret keeper and the **Fidelius **charm.

Harry: I know, Sirius was the secret Keeper and he betrayed my parents by telling Voldemort.

Hermione: no Harry Peter Pettigrew was your parents secret keeper, even Snape knew.

Sirius: Snivellus would never help me even if he did know that before this happened so that's no help at all.

Harry: But you killed Peter after my parents died.

Sirius: No Harry Peter is still alive. Like your father and I he was an Animagus, in fact he's Ron's rat there. Could I show you?

Ron: No Way!

Hermione: Ron just let him

Remus: If we're mistaken he will be unharmed.

Ron unhappily handed over Scabbers who Remus hit with the spell returning him into Peter Pettigrew. Harry managed to convince the 2 of them to let Peter live, at least long enough until he could be handed over to the ministry. So they bound him and the 6 of them exited the shrieking shack and whomping willow just as Snape arrived.

Snape: Well, well, well Pettigrew's alive. And you're here Sirius though that was to be expected with your buddy Remus here at the school. I never thought I'd say this to you but I hope they hear you out and don't just let the Dementors kiss you once you re-enter the castle.

Sirius: Thank you Snivi…Severus, it actually means a lot you care just that little bit. REMUS!

Once they'd left the shack the moon had started to rise, exposing Remus to it the moment he left the shadow of the willow and started to transform. Sirius grabbed him and tried to hold his humanity together while Snape got the trio behind him to try defend them. Fully transformed the werewolf flung Sirius before slowly edging its way towards them, but then getting jumped on by Grim-Sirius and led away. Harry ran after them and tried to help Sirius by distracting the werewolf, unfortunately that led to him being targeted. Luckily at that moment there was a distant call that sounded like a wolf, causing Remus to get distracted and head towards it leaving Harry to help Sirius. When he arrived he found him at the edge of the lake, Dementors starting to arrive and creating a frenzy. Some were so eager to get black they ran into each other knocking themselves off course. Only Hermione who'd followed from a safe distance could see the dementor ramming the others was only one; Shinidos hadn't been able to do much so he decided to make up for it now by trying to save Harry and Sirius. Harry was getting tired and his Patronus was weakening until the dementors could pass through and started to feed on them both. Just before he lost consciousness Harry saw a blinding white light drive the dementors away and he looked like … James (Potter)

_Later – Hospital Wing_

Harry woke up in the hospital wing with Hermione sitting beside him and Ron on the opposite side of the room. Hermione informed Sirius was captured and would soon be kissed by the dementors. Dumbledore soon arrived to check on them and give fairly unhelpful advice except the last part…

Dumbledore: 3 turns should do it Miss Granger.

Hermione: Thanks professor. Come on Harry.

Hermione revealed the Time-Turner around her neck and putting some of the chain around Harry's turned the hourglass 2 times and set it in motion. After a few seconds they were in Hogwarts 3 hours before hand. Together they headed towards Hagrid's hut but stopped when a familiar character appeared with Pansy and Draco who were still there … Snaky!

Harry: What's he doing here?

Hermione: I don't know Harry. I don't know.

Snaky: Come on kiddies, we have an animal to find.

Draco: What?

Pansy: I think he's here to save Buckbeak.

Snaky: Let's go

The trio headed to the hut after Fudge and the others, Harry and Hermione following at a distance.

Snaky: Good evening Minister. It seems you've forgotten about a certain something you signed for me about a month ago. This states the Hippogriff known as Buckbeak will be taken out of the country by one James Malcolm Smyth - that's me - rather than execution as it's more humane due to both creature and human error. If you don't mind

Fudge: I don't remember signing anything of the sort.

Snaky: You must have been busy, after all this has your signature and everything. Sorry Hagrid but I'll be taking Buckbeak, don't worry it will be taken care of quite nicely.

Draco: Sorry Hagrid for all this.

Fudge: Mister Malfoy! What are you doing here?

Draco: Apologising and trying to save Buckbeak, it really is better behaved than Azulong and has more self control.

Snaky: You said it was less controlled than Azulong? Even I'd do something to you for saying that, that girl is loco without Helios.

Hermione: Aww Dray's growing up. I feel so proud. Come on Harry we need to get ready for…

Snaky: _**Going somewhere?**_

Both of them turned to the voice and saw Snaky looking directly at them the cord around his hand leading to Buckbeak which was following him with utmost respect. Draco and Pansy had gone back to the castle with the adults.

Snaky: I believe you will need this in about 3 hours.

Hermione: Did you use …?

Snaky: … a time-turner? No! This is my 1st around but I'm slightly prophetic so I know you'll need this to save Sirius later. I'll even call Snape if you need me to.

Harry: Yeah I suppose, he was here when we got out.

Snaky: Good.

_Later_

Harry Hermione and Snaky lay in wait for them to return from the shack after watching them and then Remus heading under the willow. Once Snape arrived they knew they would be coming out soon and the trio prepared for what needed to be done, once Remus transformed and Wormtail escaped Harry ran in the direction of him and Sirius to try keep things on track and Snaky went in the other direction to try distract Remus using a werewolf imitation from his brother (read Gokura and find Lupin the Sangloupmon/lizard creature). Meanwhile Hermione had set some silent trapping spells when they waked right through the path of Wormtail's get away, sure enough she quickly found the rat held by an energy bubble looking scared stiff.

Hermione: Listen to me Rat Boy! You are going to leave Hogwarts as fast as possible and find my father. Then you're going to do whatever is in your power to help him or die trying. Understand? Bring Voldemort back or throw yourself in front of Nagini!

The rat squeaked in what Hermione assumed was acknowledgement so Hermione let him go, behind her Snaky adding a subliminal charm so he would contact him once he'd found Voldemort and would stay by his side. Hermione turned and saw him and the 2 set off to find Harry. The found him on the other side of the lake looking like he was waiting something.

Harry: He'll be here, I just know it.

Hermione: Who will be here?

Harry: My father! I saw him.

Snaky: Bull shit! I don't normally do this but … **Expecto Patronum!** (To Harry)** Stupefy! **

A long burst of light shot form the golden wand hidden in the sleeve of his robe and Hermione was surprised at what it was; a bright shinning NAGA the upper torso neither human nor snake but like Snaky himself an almost 50/50 mixture of the 2. The Naga circled the lake repelling dementors as it went and dissipated as the last dementor disappeared and people arrived to find them. One dementor approached them and as he did transformed back into Shinidos who decided to wake Harry before preparing to lead Remus back to the castle. After Harry managed to get up the 3 of them headed for the tower on Buckbeak to save Sirius. Sirius was surprised and happy to see them and after speaking to Harry about his father and apologising for what was about to happen he hugged him and approached Hermione as Harry got Buckbeak ready for the trip.

Sirius: So … your mother sends her love.

Hermione: I know, I'm in contact with her through the mirror Snaky brought to her last year. But you know that.

Sirius: Yes I do. Um don't tell Harry I've switched sides, I mean I promised James I'd protect his boy but he didn't have to spend 12 years in Azkaban while everyone you knew abandoned you. _Even Remus._ I just couldn't take it so I finally embraced my family heritage with a little help from cousin Bella and I'm more or less and Death Eater in all but mark. By the way where's the rat?

Hermione: I sent him to find father and help him return, also Snaky gave him a subliminal to send word once he's found him though Snaky doesn't know I know that.

Sirius: (Looks over) So he's your magical guardian? I know of him, he's a loon!

Hermione: Yeah he and Luna are definitely cuckoolanders but still they're fun to be around.

Sirius: Your mother was the same from what I saw, though if you want the truth ask Severus or Lucius maybe Narcissa or Andromeda. Anyway see yah niece. (To all three of them) Goodbye and thank you!

Snaky: _Head to Grimmauld Place the bird is affected by a 'don't notice me' charm. If you're contacted by anyone on the light side pretend you're still on the run. You can tell Remus though._

They watched the man and Hippogriff fly into the sunset and as it faded it sunk in… How the Hell were they gonna get down. So Snaky begrudgingly revealed one of his many abilities to Harry.

Snaky: Potter, Granger grab my hands.

Harry: Why?

Hermione: Harry just do it.

When they grabbed him they felt themselves lift off the ground and a moment later were almost at the hospital wing. Harry looked really confused.

Snaky: The wards only stop apparating; all other forms of special travel are unaffected.

Harry: I'll keep that in mind.

The 3 of them entered the hospital luckily only a few minutes after they'd left and with loads of time till they were noticed by Fudge and Dumbledore. What was left of the year passed by swiftly with no incidents other than Remus getting sacked thanks to a rather loud argument between Snape and Dumbledore about how he was being kept away when 'Even a Werewolf gets the job but he can't!' which spread across the school very quickly. Draco offered to help as even he'd come to like Remus but there was no point so was told not to worry about it. Quite happily for our 'heroes' Slytherin once again won the house cup and were nearly singing all the way to the train of they hadn't been Slytherins so remained calm. Once in the compartment they were joined by Luna, Ginny, Fred and of course George. The 7 of them exchanged stories of what the others had missed due to in house problems or just not being told (happens to me a lot) and hoped to see each other during the summer. Eventually the train reached the station and as they all separated they were met at the door by James; Shini, Henry and Azulong not far behind him.

James: Hello everyone you must be Hermione's friends. I hope to see you around this year; it gets tiring just seeing Slytherins around all the time. (Weasleys leave) Ah miss Lovegood I hear you're a bit loopy. I'm sure we'll get along.

Luna: Thank you I've heard a lot about you too yah loon!

James: (Chuckles) Maybe we can be cuckoolanders together.

Luna: I'd like that.

Hermione: Hey James is he there yet.

James: Siri got there the day after he left. I went to see him and he's trying to settle in.

Luna left and James got a hug from Hermione before they all left to Malfoy Manor once again. Once there he decided to tell them about the fact he'd managed to get them tickets for the Quidditch World Cup. (_**GO IRELAND!**_) That would be fun.

TBC

LW: End of Year 3. Next one's the start of year 4, the Cup and preparing for the Triwizard Tournament. Snaky will be there along with Crouch and Bagman as well as a few 'extras'. We'll still have the same champions and same outcome (more or less) but just a few changes. Keep your eyes peeled!

R&R

**Seeing as I will be uploading year 4 as a whole which will be better; Fleur/Daphne or Fleur/Daphne/Tracy? You people decide.**


	14. World Cup, Dark Mark and Lost Followers

LW: Welcome to the Triwizard … Whoops that's in a later chapter. Anyway welcome to Year 4 of my story.

Draco: Hopefully this will be fun.

Barty: It sure will ferret. Thanks for my release by the way

LW: No problem! Enjoy

Hermione Bella Riddle – World Cup, Dark Mark and Lost Followers.

_Riddle Manor_

Snaky looked at the thing the great Tom Riddle had become on his transition to rebirth and sighed, he was lucky he still had some of that potion or they wouldn't even be this far but it was running out and he could barely remember it but as creator of the potion known by many as 'Insanitarium' he would have soon remember and they would continue to be on schedule. He was glad for the subliminal he'd placed on Wormtail before he left as who knows what the idiot would have done when he found Voldemort out there, so instead the spell instantly alerted him to the knowledge and location and apparated there. Voldemort's regeneration potion seemed to be a bulk of Unicorn blood and Nagini's venom along with several dangerous plants including Rack Weed. His potion and blood increased the potency of the potion and increased Voldemort's power to the point he could cast magic, though it greatly drained him as he'd seen when he killed that muggle eavesdropper but it was working for now and a plan was forming quite quickly.

_Quidditch World Cup – Living Area_ (The place with the tents)

Hermione was enjoying herself, the time for the Cup had arrived and while she was never usually so enthusiastic about Quidditch his was something she wanted to see. Also she'd owled Ginny and found out her family and Harry would be there too which was a bonus as far as Hermione could tell. She was sharing her tent with Snaky, Serpentime who she hadn't seen since the chamber, Henry and Azulong who looked like a child in a sweet shop. The Malfoys would be on one side of their tent and the Parkinson's on the other. Their tent was shimmering navy and was charmed on the inside to be spacious (Hermione guessed her travel companions could fit here and still let in the Weasleys) as well as having a serpentine almost theme to it. Hermione loved it instantly. The silver trio met up with the Weasleys soon after along with Serpentime who didn't want to join Henry in 'watching over' (babysitting) Azulong. The twins and her started a long conversation which ended with them pointing out her companions A) the girl was too hyper and B) The guy needed to get laid, which she agreed completely too though when they proposed the idea of a super prank on the blond she told them off saying Henry was the kind that found things like that funny and 'it's too early in the year to start burying people' which got them to drop it.

A while later the kids started to head towards the stadium and found they were all in the Top Box. Snaky and the Malfoys were already there along with Fudge and the Bulgarian Minister while Snaky was scanning the area most likely looking to see if there was an Irish Minister. 2 seats away from him sat a very fidgety looking elf who looked to be muttering into thin air. Hermione sat down beside her godfather followed by Draco, Pansy then Serpentime sat by the pale Slytherin. Henry after ensuring Azulong didn't jump from their seats managed to drag her over and they sat between the elder Malfoys and Parkinsons. By then Snaky had given up and started a conversation with the elf Winky, the Quidditch didn't interest him and there wasn't anything else he could do.

Snaky: So Winky why's Barty here under the cloak?

Winky: You can see Master?

Snaky: Yes. I'm that good! But still answer the question.

Winky: Master Barty did a bad thing a long time ago, got locked in Azkaban. Then Master Crouch got young master out and Mistress died. Young Master's been under imprverius since he came back but Winky wanted young master to go outside for once and this was the best time. Young Master is uncursed and just has to keep the cloak on.

Snaky: Well BCJ (**B**arty **C**rouch **J**r.) let me tell you if all goes well master will be back before this year is out. You'd like to see that wouldn't you?

Though no one but Snaky could see it the man under the cloak turned and looked into his eyes with hope and joy. Quickly he asked in a voice he knew only the snake could hear.

Barty: What can I do?

Snaky: We have a little 'event' happening after the match tonight, and once we're done I want you to cast the Mark into the sky. My Mark is unknown by all but the inner circle but flying it in the sky with his will show my side as well as give you guys some fun. I believe you'll need this.

With a flick of his wrist he produced a wand he'd 'borrowed' from someone during their conversation and subtly placed it under the cloak into Barty's hands. The man was honoured to receive such an important task. Soon the match ended with the Irish winning and Hermione noticed the prideful looks on both Snaky's and Serpentime's faces. Soon the lot of them returned to their tents and prepared for the upcoming events.

_Later that night_

Lucius: Once we begin I want you all to go and hide in the forest where it's safe and don't draw attention to yourselves.

Pansy: That's our big important thing, hide?

Paradox: Yes!

The 3 kids turned to Azulong now in her male form; his blond hair framing the mask he wore, the chaotic pattern matching their personality. He wore golden combat robes and his hands were clawed. Behind him Alucard was ready for the night; blood red cloak and under robes followed by crimson hat and tinted glasses covering the vampire's eyes. Serpentime had used their room to prepare and she was in her reptilian form with black scales that shimmered in the torches flame. Her twin clawed tails swished lazily and her slitted pupils looked murderous but playful (like Bella, Snaky, Azulong, Helios etc) and her midnight blue robes finished the attire, the 4 horns jutting from the side of her head (2 on each, pointing up) reminded all of her demonic heritage. Snaky was outside making sure everything would go smoothly, his black combat robes flumed out like Professor Snape's 'Batman' robes. He was here somewhere too. Hermione, Draco and Pansy ran into the forest after watching their parents burn the tents down for alibi's (As in if their tents were packed up and untouched either they were in it or at the very least they knew about it). Paradox burnt down a random wizard's tent with lightning and the chaos began.

The silver trio watched the Death Eaters destroy the place from the safety of the trees until they were met up by Harry, Ron and Ginny. Well they were alerted to them by Ron tripping on a root and landing on his face with a thud.

Draco: Well that was fun while it lasted. So Weasel where's your parents, off saving the muggles?

Ron: Where're yours, out there wearing masks?

Hermione: Boys! Settle down everything will be fine just shut up.

Ron: Hermione you sicken me, look what those monsters are doing out there and you say it'll be fine! How would you like to be flung around like a rag doll and flash your underwear to the spectators?

Pansy: Well we're here and these people just want chaos by the looks of things, nobodies dead and the muggles are being 'played with' so they're just sending a message.

? : **MORSMORDRE! **(I found the other reason for this spell. Might've been Tennent's accent but the spell sounds like 'Voldemort')

? : **Rí Nathair Deamhanta! **(Demonic Serpent King) (Close enough to the made up translation of Snaky's magical blade Serpentello of which his Order is named after)

The 6 of them turned in the direction of the voices and look into the sky. There were 2 shimmering forms in the sky; one was an emerald coloured skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth, flicking in the air. The other was a simpler design, 3 eyes the main 2 were slitted like a snake's and the 3rd was vertically placed between the others, all 3 were in blinding white outlines and crimson slits or iris. Draco, Pansy and Hermione managed to escape before the Ministry noticed and tried to stun/kill Harry and the Weasleys. When they arrived at the meeting point Azulong was already back to her female form and now they thought about it she was almost Veela alluring. Serpentime's horns were retracting painlessly into her head and her skin was becoming pale and human looking. Soon after Henry came in still mid transformation; his hair was lightening to blond again and his eyes were returning from crimson to slate grey. He was pulling along an unconscious and stunned Barty Crouch who they revived after laying him on the bed. Snaky appeared looking slightly sindged around the edges of his cloak.

Barty: Did it work? Where's Winky? Please tell me she's alright.

Henry: Yes it worked and she's fine. I severed her connection to your father when I saw you 2 getting stunned so now she's your elf alone. You know Snaky I've never understood why you have such a simple mark; it looks plain against the Dark Mark.

Snaky: It doesn't need to be complex as it symbolises me and if I used a fancy symbol like the Dark Mark people wouldn't interpret it as I wanted it to. The eyes are mine and that's the reason for my mark's existence.

Lucius: Well I think this went very well all things considered.

Snape: It's almost like the Dark Lord never fell with how well co-ordinated we were. Good work Snaky Tom would be proud.

Snaky: I know he would.

_August 30th – Durmstrang_

James walked into the shadow of the enormous school and took in its splendour. As the area was much larger in Norway than Britain and Durmstrang catered to the dark and Half-breeds of the region the castle was larger than Hogwarts by a large amount, though it was still as entrancing and historic looking as the other castle. Walking up the steps to the entrance Hall followed by Lucius and his guest he waited for people to take notice. When they didn't he decided to have some fun; grabbing his staff at the top just below the coiled snake head (As in the head of the staff, it's an entire snake) and slammed the end into the ground, magical shockwaves and feedback echoing through the castle and soon enough came the shuffling of Ex-Death Eater Igor Karkaroff and his school's favourite for Tri-wizard Champion Victor Krum.

James: Greetings Headmaster, I'm James and I'm here to bring you a special liaison for your school during its trip to Hogwarts for the tournament, as I will also be doing for Beauxbatons I just came to you first. Also Lucius is here for information from a while back.

Karkaroff: I was there! Ask Paradox, he was a psycho but a good chaos bringer.

James: I will be sure to check that but still here's your liaison Alucard!

Karkaroff: Thank you James.

Alucard stepped forward and bowed to the Headmaster, his clothes black robes and crimson trousers with a white belt. James bowed as well and turned to leave, he had another school to tend to the next day.

_August 31st – Beauxbatons Academy, Headmistress' office_

James once again found himself before a wizarding school head, this time the half-giantess Madame Maxine along with the school's hopeful the quarter Veela Fleur Delacour. He was grateful for the warmer weather in France than the previous school as it meant no need for fur robes. Now onto business

James: Thank you for allowing me into your wonderful school Headmistress, I'm here to introduce you to your liaison for your trip to Hogwarts this year. Paradox was adamant I let it go with you over Durmstrang who I've already gone to due to them starting slightly earlier than you.

Fleur: Thank you Monsieur, zis school vill be very grateful for your generosity and 'ospitality.

Maxine: Does Dumbly-dorr know of zis?

James: (Smiles) No, this is independent of Hogwarts and I'm sure it will go smoothly as I've already had it approved by Crouch and Bagman. Besides I will be there myself as a judge so I think I have the authority to do this. **Faites-moi confiance****sur ce point,****s'il vous plait **(trust me on this, please. In French of course)

Maxine: OK thank you Monsieur for your 'elp. Bring in your liaison.

Paradox entered the study, mask less revealing his delicate features. He was dressed in golden yellow robes and the attire was elegant and slightly feminine even his features were a little bit under scrutiny. He smiled to the 2 women as Snaky left, happy he'd left his best people to look after the Hogwarts rivals and help keep in fighting to a minimum. And for a change he had his name of something good.

TBC

LW: Well that things sorted out and ready to go. The next chapter will be in Hogwarts and I'm trying to remember if the movie just sort of jumped straight into the tournament or they had the lull then the foreign students and the cup like in the book. Oh well!

Azulong: I had fun and Fleur's cute.

Henry: Stay focused. See you all soon

_**R&R**_


	15. Goblet of Fire

LW: Welcome officially to Harry Potter 4.

Hermione Bella Riddle – The Goblet of Fire

_Hogwarts Express_

The Silver trio were brought to the platform by James and the Malfoys and were saying their goodbyes and preparing for the next year till they noticed James had followed them onto the train. Which was a little strange.

Pansy: Why're you here?

James: I have something important to do in Hogwarts now so I though I would come along on the train with you guys.

Hermione: Does this have anything to do with where you were for the last 2 days?

James: Yes

They managed to find a compartment and sat down; being joined by Luna and the 3 Weasleys they associated soon afterwards. The journey passed by quickly with both sides passing around stories of what they'd been doing over the summer and wondering what would happen this year. They arrived and separated into their house tables except Luna who sat with her 'Adopted House' of Slytherin. Then Dumbledore stood up.

Dumbledore: Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, now before I begin I would like to introduce our new DADA teacher Professor Alister Moody. Also as Professor Sprout will be leaving us next year I'm pleased to announce her apprentice Herbology Teacher, Professor Anthony Samuel Granz.

Everyone looked to the Head table to see the man who looked to be missing half of all his extra parts (eye, leg, etc) and then to the pink and white haired 18 year old looking person beside Professor Sprout.

Dumbledore: Now I feel I must inform you that Quidditch would be cancelled for the year (Groans and yells) because this year Hogwarts is hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament! The students from our brother and sister schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving shortly but 1st our esteemed independent judges; Mr. Barty Crouch (Sr), Ludo Bagman and James Malcolm Smyth!

Most of 4th and 3rd year took a double take at the purple haired man between the sour looking man and idiot ex-Quidditch player. James just gave them a warm smile and looked over to the Slytherin table. Quickly the silence was broken by the doors opening and several boys and girls in power blue uniforms followed by a large woman and a man in golden robes. He had a look of awe and enjoyment as his eyes roamed around the hall then smiled as they rested on the skipping female students.

Dumbledore: Well it seems the Beauxbatons and their Headmistress Madame Maxine are here. Which means the others should be arriving right about now.

True to form about a minute after the Beauxbatons had seated themselves at the Ravenclaw table in walked a group of gruff looking students in thick coats along with a tired looking Alucard and 'fake warm' smiling Karkaroff. The Durmstrang students sat down by the Slytherins.

Crouch: Now that everyone has arrived I wish to inform you of the new rules enforced by the ministry stating that no students under the age of 17 is allowed to be eligible for being chosen to compete in the tournament.

James: Now that's over we can now bring in the item to choose each school's champion; The Goblet Of Fire! Dumbledore has informed me that he shall be implementing an Age Line to assure no underage students try entering.

Paradox and Alucard who had disappeared after their students had sat down re-entered the hall carrying a large case which was opened to reveal a large stone Goblet filled with sapphire flames. After removing it Dumbledore silently charmed a floating white line around it.

James: I encourage you to enter but be warned, there are severe consequences for those who try to deceive us as well as the danger of death during the tournament itself. This is not something to be taken lightly and I can assure you there are reasons the tournament hasn't been played in so long, mainly because people kept dying and all that. Well enjoy the feast. (Sat down between the 2 Death Eaters)

_The next day – DADA Class _

Moody: Now the Ministry believes you're too young to see the Unforgivables, I say Bullshit! You need to be prepared for them, if you ever fight a dark wizard you need to know what you're up against. Now somebody name a curse. Mr Weasley!

Ron: Um my dad told me about the Imperius Curse

Moody: Ah yes, that was a particularly irritating one. Let's begin now shall we.

Moody went back over to his desk and pulled out a jar containing 3 black spiders, then reached in and removed one. He then cast the imperius curse on it then let it cause a scene in the class, scaring many of the students, Ron quite high up on the list.

Moody: That was fun, now next one please.

Neville: (Hesitantly) The Cruciatus Curse

Moody: Correct, one of the really bad curses. _**Crucio!**_

Moody placed the spider on the desk then cast the torture curse, the spider shaking and twitching, squeaks being emitted from it's body. After a minute or 2 Moody looked to get almost bored of torturing the animal and stopped the curse.

Moody: Now there's one last curse known to the word as unforgivable, can anyone tell me it?

Hermione: (Confidently) The Killing Curse

Moody: Correct Ms Granger. _**Avada Kedavra!**_ (Spider on the table dies) The killing curse is the most powerful and requires strong magic to use effectively, but when it does there's no way to stop it. The only person here to survive the curse is sitting in this very classroom, and for once it's not me.

_Several Nights later_

Crouch: Now that the Goblet has decided I will ask each head of the school to come up and announce one of the champions. Karkaroff!

Karkaroff: Hogwarts' champion is ... Cedric Digory!

Ludo: Maxine

Maxine: Durmstrang's champion is ... Victor Krum!

James: (Umbridge sweet) Albus

Dumbledore: _You little basterd_. The Beauxbatons' champion is ... Fleur Delacour!

Each time the fires went red and a name was called the student stood up and walked to the room behind the Great Hall, the foreign schools followed by Alucard and Paradox respectively. Everyone was happy go lucky and smiling until the blue flames turned crimson and spat one last name out before extinguishing itself.

Dumbledore: HARRY POTTER!

Harry: _Oh crap._

Harry looking very worried quickly followed the lead of the other 3 and ran into the chamber, Dumbledore, Madame Maxine, Karkaroff, Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, Anthony, James, Bagman, Crouch and Moody entering soon after.

Karkaroff: What is the meaning of this? Why do you have 2 champions?

Maxine: You said the Age Line was perfect!

James: Everyone calm down. There's nothing we can do except let him compete as he's bound to a magical contract meaning he either competes or loses his magic.

All: WHAT!

Crouch: Mr Smyth is correct, the boy must compete.

James: don't worry about it Harry, I've heard a lot about you from Hermione and I think you'll do fine. I'd say you have my vote but I'm a judge and can't.

Maxine: but still how did it 'appen?

Moody: Isn't it obvious? Someone entered Harry's name into the Goblet in order to get him killed. It couldn't just spit out Harry's name, someone had to use a confundus charm on it which greatly exceeds Potter's knowledge and enter him under another school guaranteeing his name coming out as he was the only option.

Karkaroff: You seem to have given this a lot of thought Mad-Eye.

Moody: It fits that's all. Besides Potter's expression shows how little he wants to be here and if it makes everyone happy he will be an independent. _Besides it was me who did it_

Bagman: Well now that's settled how about we all head to bed.

Everyone unhappily agreed and left the chamber, by which all the students and staff other than Anthony had left and he left with Snape a few minutes later. As they went in their intended directions James cornered Moody

James: Nice work, you told them the play by play and nobody noticed. Just be subtler next time!

Moody: Yes sir, I'll try.

With that they parted

TBC

LW: Well that's everything set up and ready to go!

Draco: What next?

LW: Ferret than 1st task. Good Luck with that.

_**R&R**_


	16. 1st Task

LW: time for fun with an angry Dragon!

Harry: I'm screwed aren't I?

LW: Maybe, or not. Good Luck.

Hermione Bella Riddle – How To Train a Hungarian Horntail ... **NOT!**

Things were going badly for Harry since his name came out of the Goblet, everyone but Hermione and Luna thought he'd managed to get himself around the age line and enter himself even though he'd said he hadn't since the following day. Ron refused to speak to him since the moment and the way everyone was acting, even the Puffs weirdly enough the Slytherins were treating him the best mainly by treating him the same as usual. Rita's interviews went well and there were no unfortunate problems following the articles, something Hermione said Harry had James to thank for though not literally of course. Things went like that till the Puffs decided to make 'Support Digory/Potter Stinks' badges and Draco decided to wear one against Hermione's wishes, stating it's his part as Potter's Slytherin rival and that him and Potter were never friends as the last 4 years after the 1st day have proven so this was an expected outcome. Hermione still hit him and then relented due to his fairly sound logic even if she didn't like it. Azulong considered getting one but as the liaison of Beauxbatons considered it inappropriate so didn't, though Alucard did and charmed it to the back of Ron's robes.

Hagrid brought Harry with him some time later to the forest for the task reveal/ him trying to have a date with Madame Maxine. Under the invisibility cloak he saw the 4 dragons as well as the many handlers trying to keep them under control. Not that far off the other school's champions were in other sides of the area checking out the dragons.

Fleur: So ze 1st task is Dragons? Zis will be bad.

Azulong: Ah don't worry about it, now you know you have a chance to prepare and that means you'll win for sure, thought I agree that unaware you most likely would have died.

Fleur: Thank you Azure, you are a nice friend. Since we're here revealing secrets, why are you a guy to the outside world?

Azulong had informed Fleur of her position when she was announced the champion, wanting someone outside the order and Death Eaters to talk to honestly and the partial Veela accepted it easily and they got quite close since then. They told James about her reveal and he just smiled and gave them a look that Fleur avoided and Azulong blushed because of. He'd also informed them that Azulong could help her as she wasn't under any kind of oath or even been told not to help.

Azulong: It gives me freedom from being Azulong the manic depressive lighting rod mourning the distance between her and her Deathbringer wife. Paradox is a psycho but is un-tethered, and it's fun. (Puts her arm around Fleur's waist) I like this time we spend around each other with everything in the open

Fleur: (Blushes) Thanks I like these moments too. With you around I know I can do this!

On the other side of the area Krum was having a similar conversation to the beginning of this one, mainly 'WTF We have to Fight Dragons? Dumbledore's a fool, they could've died if they didn't know. Was he trying to kill them all?' and others to that effect as well as plans for what to do about the challenge.

_Soon after_

Draco: My father and I have a bet going; I don't think you'll last 10 minutes in this tournament. He thinks you won't last 5.

Harry: I don't' care Malfoy! You're just pathetic (Turns to leave)

Draco: Pathetic am I? (Draws his wand)

Moody: Oh no you don't!

A light erupted from Moody's wand and struck Draco turning him into a surprised and slightly stunned albino ferret. Then a red light struck Moody and ferret Draco went flying across the courtyard the force from him colliding with Pansy nearly knocking her over as she was left cradling a confused looking ferret to her chest. James had arrived as well as Hermione and Pansy and after seeing the event James stunned Moody and Hermione silently accio'd Draco over to Pansy. James walked over and woke Moody up who looked as mad at him as Potter did for defending Malfoy.

Moody: What did you do that for?

James: You were punishing a student in an unsanctioned way for no reason.

Potter: He attacked me!

Moody: While his back was turned like a coward!

James: Aren't 2 lessons in your own class 'Constant Vigilance' and 'Attack when given any opening'. Under those lessons Potter should be feeling the same wrath as Draco for not being able to defend himself if not for a teacher's interference.

Moody: (Grumbling) I suppose you're right. Ms Granger, Ms Parkinson, bring your 'pet' to my room this evening and I'll reverse the effects, I shouldn't have used such a strong charm on him. I'll inform the teacher's of the 'accident' and Mr. Malfoy will be excused, though Slytherin will lose 20 points for Malfoy's attempted attack on Mr. Potter.

Hermione: That's fair enough Professor, we'll be there tonight and will make sure nothing happens to Draco.

Pansy: (Like addressing a child/puppy) Listen Dray, Pansy will take good care of you and no bad Gryffindors will dare try harm your cute ferret face. [According to the internet Draco is the sexiest ferret EVER! I'm going to go with something I heard once on that note 'if it's on the internet it must be true!']

Hermione rolled her eyes at the baby talk and the 2 and a bit Slytherins headed off, Daphne Greengrass joining them and temporarily making the Silver Trio all female.

_Later that evening_

Hermione and Pansy arrived outside the door to Moody's office at 7 that evening and when they arrived they found Moody's magical eye and wooden leg on the table and his chair turned away from them.

Hermione: Um, professor?

The chair turned round to reveal a smug looking Barty Crouch Jr. To say the 2 student were surprised was an understatement.

Pansy: How?

Barty: From what I've been told I'm sure Ms Riddle could figure it out.

Hermione: You're Moody. You're using Polyjuice potion to impersonate our defence professor right under Dumbledork's nose

Barty: You forgot to mention I confunded Goblet to spit out Potter's name. Now onto the reason for your appearance.

With a flick of his wand after Pansy who until now hadn't let the animal go all day onto the floor it transformed back into Draco, though he looked a little disorientated. Pansy tackled him into a hug and Hermione spoke to Barty.

Hermione: Do they know you're here?

Barty: Yes, and even better I was ordered here by your father and Snaky for the sole purpose of capturing Potter. Unfortunately for me I need to get him through the 3rd task for this to work.

Hermione: How's father?

Barty: Weak and irritable if Wormtail's any indication, but other than that I don't think I should give details. Just lay low and keep those mental shields up.

Trio: Goodnight Professor.

_The task_

On the day of the task the champions converged in tent outside the arena, then Albus, Crouch, Bagman, James & Hermione, Paradox, Alucard, Maxine and Karkaroff appeared. Rita and her cameraman had already managed to get in just before them.

Dumbledore: Now it's time to reveal the task ahead, what're you doing here Ms Granger?

Hermione: Moral support. James said it was OK as long as I didn't do anything to the champions.

Dumbledore: Oh, ok then. Now each of you will put your hand into this bag and whatever you remove you will face.

Each champion dipped their hands in and removed their dragons and then each faced it. The events were as follows (out of 60 points):

Digory transfigured a rock into a dog hoping the dragon would go for it which it did for a bit then went after him earning him 36 points (5, 7, 9, 10, 2, 3)

Fleur used a disillusionment charm as well as a spell to hide her scent from the dragon and managed to receive the egg unharmed, as such she received 51 points (10, 8, 8, 10, 5, 10)

Krum used a Conjunctivitis Curse to blind his dragon which worked but unfortunately ended up losing points for the eggs the blinded dragon smashed, leading him to get 43 points (5, 7, 6, 6, 10, 9)

Harry as we all know used his Firebolt to get around the dragon and grab the egg, only getting hurt in the shoulder, himself receiving (canon plus Snaky) 49 points (8, 9, 9, 10, 4, 9)

The Gryffindors were proud that Harry had gotten 2nd place so far and as they were fickle creatures accepted him back in as well as started to believe he didn't put his name in himself (about bloody time). Ron apologised and him and Harry became friends again, the response to that from Hermione in the company of her friends was 'whoop de fucking do!' which got some laughs from the Slytherin and Durmstrang students as well as Fleur who came with Paradox, along with a smile from the aforementioned blond and Alucard. From Fleur and Krum they found out the eggs released a deafening scream though it became legible underwater, not that anyone but the 2 champions knew that yet. Hermione smiled at the way things were going, at this rate Harry might actually win the tournament and her Dad would be returning soon.

TBC

LW: Well that was fun, as you can see I'm trying to distance the Hogwarts students and have fun with the champions at the same time. By the way I feel sorry for Draco, it must suck to be a ferret Animagus.

Draco: What?

LW: I decided to make Barty/Moody's spell the Animagus form revealing charm. I'm sure he was hoping you weren't something dangerous.

Draco: OK so what next?

LW: Can you dance?

Draco: Oh dear…


	17. Yule Ball

LW: Well here we go, just for effect pairings may start if I feel like it and because of that I'm nit telling you who's partnered up with who and you'll just have to wait and see.

Luna: You're evil. Blue or Green dress?

LW: (Shrugs) Ask Snaky.

Hermione Bella Riddle – I Feel Like Dancing Tonight

Soon after the 1st task it was announced that the Yule ball would be occurring and as such all students needed to learn to dance adequately, or as Snape put it 'Not parade around the Hall like buffoons'. He and McGonagall were partnered together for the lessons which meant the Slytherins and Gryffindors had to learn together, which greatly annoyed most of the 2 houses. After the dancing was demonstrated by the professors each student was to find a partner and predictably everyone picked in-house. Draco with Pansy, Hermione with Theodore Nott, and Daphne with Tracy Davis because they ran out of Slytherin boys and Snape didn't try partner them up with a Gryffindor. The Slytherins weren't terrible, many of them had learnt before because of Pure-Blood gatherings they had to attend most years though some were rusty as they hadn't danced since coming to Hogwarts. The Gryffindors on the other hand were for the most part appalling the groans from girls getting their feet flattened by clumsy boys quite common in the lesson something the Slytherins and Snape could have a nice superior smirk about. Now came the actually difficult bit; finding a girl/boy to go with. Hermione had her eyes on one person in particular but needed to check something 1st…

_Snaky's room _(Given one by Hogwarts for the year. Azulong and Henry's nearby)

Hermione: Snaky, is it seen as ok to ask someone quite a bit older than yourself to the dance?

Snaky: Yes it's ok. I'm going with Luna after all.

The looks on the trio's face was priceless and had the other 3 people (if can be called that) in the room holding back giggles, except Azulong of course.

Draco: How? From what we can tell she doesn't swing that way, and besides why you?

Snaky: I'm going as Rip so the 1st question is immaterial and she asked me. Apparently she has taken an interest and sees me as a good friend.

Hermione: That's where my owl went!

Henry: Actually that was me, turns out you can send an owl to my sister, it just requires the right warding collar.

Pansy: Anyway back to the main point, who's going with who (unnoticed my most looks over at Draco)

Azulong: well I'm not saying other than I have a date and am going a Paradox.

Draco: Which means your going with a girl.

Hermione: Like Daphne and Tracy?

Henry: Yeah. I have 2 options, Hollow Celebi or Rita.

Snaky: Did Anthony tie you with the lotus to ask you to go with them?

Henry: No! She asked me last night.

Draco: I'm confused. Who's Hollow Celebi?

Henry: Anthony is a hermaphroditic hollow, the male is himself obviously and the female and more animalistic or vegetation in his case is Horōserebyi which in English is Hollow Celebi.

Hermione: I nominate Rita

Azulong: Second it!

Henry: If I agree to this will you keep them away from me?

Azulong: I suppose.

Snaky: (Downing his Fire-whiskey)This is gonna be a long wait. (Till the dance I mean)

_Potions Classroom – just after class_

Hermione: Listen Sev I need to ask you something.

Severus: Yes Hermione?

Hermione: Will you go with me to the Yule Ball?

To say Snape was surprised by the question was like saying the Cruciatus curse ' kinda stung', nobody had wanted him for anything, he'd been the alone for his graduation dance from Hogwarts and never had a date or partner for the social gatherings in Pure blood society.

Snape: I don't think that's very appropriate Ms Granger.

Hermione: Forget appropriate, nobody will be watching us with Harry as a champion. The only people who will notice are the Slytherins and most likely Igor and Barty. Come on Sev, do this for me please!

Severus: (Gentle smile) Fine Hermione but tell your godfather yourself, he's less likely to physically damage you.

Hermione: I don't think he'll care, he's going with Luna.

Severus: Well that surprises me. I'll be happy to be your date on Christmas eve, just don't spread it around or I'm sure someone will kill one of us or insinuate things that have no chance of having happened yet.

Hermione: Sure thing, see you later Professor (Leaves for lunch)

_Common room – Few days later_

Pansy and Hermione had the common room to themselves for the night, Hermione finally getting the other girl to be serious about her studies when from the portrait hole came a rather nervous looking Draco. He walked over to his friends and sat beside Pansy.

Draco: _You can do this you're a Malfoy don't chicken out!_ Um Pansy?

Pansy: Yes Dray

Draco: Will you go to the Yule Ball with me and be my girlfriend before and after the event? I've had a crush on you and I know you feel the same so what do you say?

Pansy: How long have you known?

Draco: Since before the 1st task.

_Flashback – Pansy and Hermione's dormitory_

Draco the ferret was as was known for that day nearly physically bonded to Pansy, the usually emotionless Slytherin caring for him and unfortunately holding him tightly to her chest luckily high enough that his head was on her shoulder rather than jammed against her breasts. She was cooing and stroking him white fur covered body.

Pansy: Oh Draco my little love why can't you see how much I want to be with you. You make me so happy and I want to just stay with you all the time. I wish Moody couldn't fix it that way I could care for you for our entire life, I'm sure Hermione would understand. At least that way I won't have to be worried about showing my feelings to you, you can't reject me like this and your animal mind would give unconditional affection. (Sighs) But you will be back to normal tonight and I'll have to reign it in again and hope someday you'll notice me. Why am I even talking to you, it's not like you understand me

Draco: _She loves ME, Draco 'The Git' Malfoy? It's not everyday you find out you crush loves you back. I'm sorry Pansy I know I'll make it up to you soon. _

Pansy then kissed Draco on the head and Hermione appeared to ensure they were ready to go.

_End Flashback_

Pansy was surprised, she'd been told animal transformations affect the brain of the caster to that of a similar brain pattern of the target animal.

Hermione: _I guess it really was your Animagus form._

Draco: So Pansy?

Pansy: Yes, yes, a million time YES ! (Kisses Draco)

Hermione: Finally! I thought you guys would never get together. Snape and Azulong owe me 5 Galleons.

The new couple answer that remark by throwing the cushions behind them at Hermione who then starts laughing.

_Hall – few more days later_

Ron: Hey Hermione you're a girl.

Hermione: Well spotted. _No I'd sooner take Harry and Draco_ _and Luna__together._

Ron: Wanna go to the ball with me? After all as bad as a bloke going alone is, a girl alone is just sad.

The question was temporarily unanswered by Snape clattering him and Harry (to hide targeting Ron) with a book on his way past them, Hermione finding it kinda nice he was being the affectionate type of possessive.

Hermione: I won't be going alone because I've already asked someone (hits him with her copy) and he accepted (Leaves)

Ron: Well that sucks, if Hermione can get a date what do we do?

Harry: At least yours isn't compulsory. Hey Ron do you think Ginny…

Ron: Don't' even think about it Harry!

Harry: It was worth a shot

Their thoughts were once again interrupted by Snape trying to damage their necks, the Slytherins noticing the look of smug pleasure in his eyes.

Christmas Eve = Yule Ball – Great Hall

At some point before the event Harry and Ron had managed to get dates with Parvati and Padma Patil (Who despite what the film says is a Ravenclaw) and as the ginger and Ravenclaw entered while Harry stayed with the champions Hermione managed to have a look at the assembled students; Cedric had decided to go with Cho Chang, Paradox and Fleur were having some kind of conversation in French and Krum had managed to choose a girl from Beauxbatons for a date, by the looks of things one of Fleur's friends. Hermione walked down the steps in her blood red (difference between Gryffindor red and blood red) dress robes and decided to show herself to Harry before any of the others arrived. She tried to do it stealthily but Fleur and Paradox noticed immediately and after a jab to the ribs from her so did Harry and from their everyone did. After greeting him, Parvati, Paradox and Fleur she entered the hall and met up with Draco and Pansy him in emerald green, her in silver dress robes. Soon after she met up with Luna and a tall almost gaunt woman she assumed was Rip who was in purple dress robes along with Luna's sky blue ones.

Luna: Hey Hermione, you owe me 5 Galleons.

Draco: What

Hermione: Once Luna heard about the Yule Ball she betted me you guys would be together for the ball, which I disagreed about because you guys didn't even notice each others affections, I mean Astoria had a better Chance than you at the time.

Pansy: You thought he'd go with Greengrass' sister? Daphne would kill him.

Rip: The ice cold blond wouldn't need to know, unlike the champions unless you are looking for them or bump into them you don't know who went with who.

Hermione: You have a point.

From the corner of her eye she saw a flash of blood red and turning found Alucard in an actual suit rather than robes with Rita who was dressed in a pale pink dress robe. She still hadn't found Severus and the champions had appeared, Paradox looking like the happiest creature in the room. As she watched her friend dancing with the Beauxbatons champion she felt an arm around her waist and turned to see Severus in jet black dress robes, a happy smile on his face.

Hermione: Where were you?

Severus: Well 1st I was waiting for you to come in as it would have been obvious if you'd entered with me and then Igor appeared and wanted to introduce me to his date for the evening. Do you know a Horōserebyi, because she knows you?

Hermione: (Smiling) Anthony. They're by the sound of things a multiple personalities hermaphrodite. Now can I have this dance before something unpleasant happens.

Severus: You mean like the Weasel seeing this and his head exploding.

Hermione: Yes, though it may fit in his mind quite well, the 2 people he thinks nobody could love finding it together.

Severus: (Frowns) I suppose.

As they danced Hermione got a look at everyone dancing, even finding Celebi her hot pink dress robes were simple Snaky explained that because of hereditary upper size both Celebi and Sakura normally had conservative dresses normally minus the shoulders like now. It turned out Rip and Paradox were exceptional leads despite a lack of visible muscle they could lift their partner's quite high. She knew she caught Harry's eye as he did a double take then gave her a 'to each his/her own' look. Ron on the other hand she didn't see so she was unsure about his reaction to it, though as she'd said to Pansy when asked she didn't 'Give a flying fuck' what he thought about it. As the night went on Karkaroff appeared and wanted to speak to Snape in private, leaving her with Celebi and she finally noticed the woman's purple and black hair clashed with the paleness of her skin as well as her 'assets' looking off on her almost skeletal figure. Removing the black cape like thing from her neck the woman looked into her red eyes with her golden ones and with a flick of the cloak Anthony was standing before her in forest green dress robes and a white cape/cloak thing. The man extended his right hand as his left ran through his pink and white hair and Hermione followed him into a dance. Alucard had managed to get a dance with Fleur and Paradox was dancing with Luna, Snaky nowhere to be seen. Hermione assumed it had something to do with Snape and Karkaroff but didn't think about it.

Later that night Snape reappeared and they danced some more, and watched as Paradox left with Fleur and Alucard along with Anthony left soon afterwards. Snaky had already taken Luna back to her dorm and went to bed. The rest of the night was a blur but she did remember leaving before Draco and Pansy.

_The next morning_

Waking up in the same bed was a new experience for Hermione, waking up with herself nuzzling the neck of one Severus Tobias Snape was major and while the emotional part of her mind was torn between going 'Finally!' and 'FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!' her logical mind noticed they were still in their dress robes meaning they most likely collapsed from exhaustion on the bed. She was roused from her musings by a groan beneath her.

Snape: (Sees positions) Well … This is awkward.

Hermione: (Snuggles in) I think I like it.

Snape: (Smiles) Then let's get a bit more sleep this morning.

_Meanwhile in Azulong's quarters_

Azulong was woken to a weight on her chest and trying to move found something quite interesting, Ms Fleur had her head on her breasts and was sleeping on her. Azulong smiled then blushed as it had been a while since someone had slept with and on her, nobody since Helios had. She was surprised that she'd been in her natural form but ignored it as she ran a clawed hand through the Veela's blond hair and then went back to sleep.

_The Roof_

When Anthony awoke on the roof of the castle the 1st thought running through his head was 'What am I doing here?' and then he noticed how bright it was up here and found Henry drinking something in the shade and it hit him, Henry brought them up here because of something Horōserebyi had said or done. He needed a way to keep track of that woman but as he felt the sun energise his body and the 2 lotus above his temples fully open he decided he didn't care at the moment.

TBC

LW: Well by the look of things you guys had fun.

Draco: Yeah we did, now can you tell us all pairings?

Hermione: Or at least all alluded ones

LW: Fine. Hermione/Snape, Draco/Pansy, Henry/Rita, Azulong/Fleur moments, will find better Fleur/one or two other girls, Snaky/Someone (Hint: Electra). That's it so far Good Luck.

Victor: 2nd Task next chapter. Enjoy!

**R&R**


	18. 2nd Task

LW: Hi people, welcome back!

Draco: So what now?

Snaky: Well next we have the 2nd task and Fleur will try not drown or be attacked by grindylows.

Fleur: Sounds good.

Azulong: Well good luck everyone!

Hermione Bella Riddle – A couple of leagues into the lake

Eventually came the day of the 2nd task and everyone had turned out for some reason, (I mean Sirius-ly why are they out in the cold staring at a lake for an hour?) Hermione Draco and Pansy wishing Harry and then Fleur luck when James appeared along with Paradox.

James: Well good lu…

James eyes glazed over then slitted and he put his hand up the back of Fleur's shirt, getting a meep out of her and weird looks from the Slytherins then produced from her clothes a slightly sparking spear like chunk of what appeared to be metal. He then took to glaring at Paradox who looked away guiltily.

James: Azulong!

Paradox: Well as Veela are fire beings and therefore the water will magically cripple her she needs a way to protect herself and you said grindylows are extremely susceptible to electrical impulses so I gave her some of my powers within my lightning crafted spear.

James looked away and though unhappy replaced the weapon in Fleur's shirt and left after wishing her luck. Soon the challenge started and everyone waited for their return many realising how cold it was and that they were standing around doing nothing. Hermione looked around and noticed Alucard was smiling and beside her Paradox was holding his hands like a camera trying to capture the one in Snaky's lifetime moment his/her body not caring of the cold due to a permanent aura of warmth, unlike Snaky who she noticed was starting to shiver as it appeared he was cold blooded today and was currently brain-frozen to the point he couldn't remember a warming charm or will his body to warm bloodedness. Standing with the Slytherin trio were their 2 newest arrivals; Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. After the Halloween incident Azulong had decided to help Fleur find her chosen mate(s), both for her witch and Veela side. Their search had lead the 2 barely humans to the above mentioned Slytherins and decided to ask them out and take it slow rather than yell how they were 'meant to be' and scare them away as well as make them feel like they had no choice in the matter.

Fleur returned within 38 minutes with a half awake Gabrielle who was helped up onto the platform by Paradox while Daphne and Tracy helped Fleur. By the 45 minute mark Harry had appeared with Ron, then at 53 Victor with the Beauxbatons girl from the ball and at and hour a 3 minutes Cedric returned with Cho. It turned out the cutting hex Fleur used with Azulong's magically enhanced spike severed the ropes holding all the hostages who just bobbed near the rock but could be easily brought to the surface. It was because they could easily be pulled up if anyone failed that Harry didn't stick around and just grabbed Ron and left. It was decided that of the 50 points up for grabs Fleur received 50 points, Harry 43, Victor 38 and Cedric 30. This meant the order for the 3rd task would be still) Fleur, Harry, Victor then Cedric. Everyone returned to their dorms to celebrate and enjoy themselves (Durmstrang with Slytherin, Beauxbatons with Ravenclaw). Only one person had noticed the black beetle floating around the champions when they'd gotten out of the lake.

Later

Rita was on her way to the ministry, her snooping gaining plenty of damaging information and failing to get an interview with any of the champions she headed towards the gates, nearly walking into the blond who appeared to be waiting for her. When she approached she noticed he wore a smile filled with blood lust and promising pain and suffering, something Rita could recognise after her time working for the dark. Before it had fully registered she was up against the wall with his hand on her throat. She looked fearfully into grey dead eyes.

Henry: Well Miss Skeeter it's been a while since our last encounter, what was it Christmas or sometime close?

Rita: Who are you and why are you doing this to me?

? : Ahh, Rita nice to see you human again

Henry let her go and when she regained her bearings she found her sort of rescuer to be James who was looking her over before turning to Henry

James: By her WTF look on her face I'll presume you didn't explain yourself, again! Sorry Rita but my friend forgets not everyone knows his several forms among those of others. Henry!

Henry: Sorry Rita but there is something we need to know and then I'll explain everything to you, I rather liked spending the ball with you.

Rita: Um OK, fire away.

James: It's quite simple really; we know you're unmarked so you won't feel it but the Dark Lord is making a return at the end of the school year and as such we need to know will you stand with him again?

Rita looked surprised at the statement and question, she had attempted to join the Dark Lord in her 2nd year but was turned away as she had no use but kept her faith and soon became an unmarked to be a spy both within the ministry and using her animagus form. Hearing that he would be back within several months made her almost giddy with excitement.

Rita: Of course I will, it will be an honour to rejoin my calling. If you doubt it you should've seen my 'applications'.

As Rita said it she felt cold metal against her neck and saw the scythe now at her throat. James placed his hand on the blade and willing his magic through it and Rita letting them in the see the memories.

_Flashback-like thing_ (1971, Bella and Rita's 2nd into 3rd year summer)

Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne, his inner circle lining the walls as they awaited the induction of new recruits. To his shock and horror one of the potential Death Eaters was a blond 13 year old witch, he had always vowed to only accept adult wizards/witches or at least those of age during the marking, his belief being children had no place in war (See how those views have changed). The only child he'd planned to bend that rule for was Bellatrix Black who was an exceptionally gifted witch and was several years ahead of her classmates, he planned to add her to his group before or after her fourth year when he was sure she was better than most of age wizards. He stood up and walked over to question the girl.

Voldemort: Child, who are you and why are you here?

Rita: Rita Skeeter My Lord and I'm here to become a Death Eater. I thought it would be obvious.

Voldemort: Ms Skeeter, is there anything you have that could make you of use to our little group?

Rita: Um not yet Sir…

Voldemort: It's settled then. I don't make people death eaters unless they are of age or having exceptional skills. When you have one or both of these you will be one of use but until then you just share our ideals. Goodbye and I hope to see you in a few years time.

Rita looked into his crimson eyes and saw honesty within and though crushed from being rejected she showed no weakness in his presence before walking out of the manor.

_1 year later – Death Eater Meeting_

Voldy: … And that is all for this meeting, if there is anything needed to be changed I will contact you or if less urgent it can be brought up in our next meeting next month. Goodbye!

As Voldemort concluded his meeting the newest Inner Circle member Bellatrix saw a black blur in the corner of her eye but dismissed it as nothing. When the doors opened to allow the Death Eaters to leave a newly 14 year old blond girl walked right through them furiously writing on a roll of parchment which she handed to Voldemort. Rita was unsurprised to see Bella as she was a prodigy in both Dark and Light magic if her grades and the fact she was already inner circle were anything to go by. When Voldemort looked over Rita's writing he was shocked to see everything they'd discussed was at least mentioned on it.

Voldy: How?

Rita: You wanted a good skill so I give you my animagus abilities. Sorry not everything is there I can bring a Quick-Quotes-Quill with me when I transform.

Bella: Great work Rita. You're the youngest animagus ever recorded!

Rita: (Blushing) I know, it was the hardest thing I've done ever, though I've been one since Easter.

Voldy: Good work, I believe you wanted to join us Rita. At your age it would be unwise to mark you and with your abilities you would make a better spy than soldier. If you do well you will become an unmarked Inner Circle member when you become of age.

Rita: (Overjoyed) Thank you My Lord.

_End Flashback thing_

When James removed his hand from Henry's scythe as he put it away Rita awoke with a gasp. After regaining her bearings she looked at her new allies with a smile, then turned towards Henry.

Rita: So Alucard when did you go blond?

Henry: I've always been blond, this is my true form. Alucard is my demonic form or Resurrección.

Rita: Oh! I think this makes sense. Well see you at the 3rd task or our Lord's return.

Henry: Wait, I have something for you.

Henry reached into the sleeve of his cloak and pulled out a wand holster. It had a bee/wasp striped pattern and hooked on the middle finger and wrist holding the wand to her forearm. Rita looked surprised, in her line or work and with her method of writing she rarely got gifts or compliments, hate mail frequently but never nice things. When it was handed to her she noticed several most likely Japanese symbols on the inner side of it. Strapping it to her hand and putting away her wand she hugged Henry in thanks and transformed to leave him giving her a warm smile revealing 2 sets of fangs (Look at your canines and imagine another one behind/beside them). What she didn't notice was her form had changed, now a ruler long wasp like creature with vicious pincers, hooked feet and stinger. When she had flown away James took the time to hit the vamparic creature in the head repeatedly.

James: Really Henry, Suzumebachi? What were you thinking?

Henry: It felt like the right thing to do. (Leaves)

James: (Sighs) One of you 2 will be the temporary death of me.

TBC

LW: Well that's all for them, also for information on Henry's gift for Rita look it up in Henry's work of conception (BLEACH) because it might help you understand.

Snaky: I can't believe he did it!

Henry: Anyway the next one will be the 3rd task but mostly the graveyard because we are after all doing this from the Dark's POV. Have fun


	19. Regenerate, Exterminate

LW: Time to bring the most evil person of one universe back to life, my greatest achievement to date for the Dark side other than creating Snaky. Please enjoy!

Snaky: This will be fun for all, and this time Father and daughter will be reunited properly (so far it's been a parasitic form and a Horcrux). Good Luck

Hermione Bella Riddle – Regenerate, Exterminate!

The date of the 3rd task eventually dawned, the champions having already been informed of the task about a month or so beforehand and they were all quite confident. Paradox didn't have the heart to tell Fleur she couldn't win so she encouraged her to work and hoped to save her before anything bad happened. The champions all approached the maze entrance and James did the announcements has Crouch was 'ill' and couldn't make it. After the cannon had gone off the required 4 times each champion had entered the maze.

Paradox was worried as he walked around the maze looking out for red sparks his mind following Fleur, all that time spent around each other this year had allowed her to not only recognise Fleur's magical signature but the electrical firings of her nervous system. Paradox stopped when he felt a familiar dark presence, the Dark mark left a distinct presence within all Death Eater's magic. Moving in a flicker of lightning Azulong was a few feet from Fleur and an imperioed Krum. With a flick of her hand a spark sent Fleur's wand flying out of her hand and to the ground and both foreign magical's turned in her direction. Azulong sparked over to Fleur and stood between the French witch, her wand and the Bulgarian wizard.

Azulong: WAIT! She's unarmed; you don't have to do anything. Just calm down

With another flick the wand was in her hand and as she raised it produced red sparks then handed it to Fleur. The mind controlled wizard took it as fulfilling the spells purpose; remove the champion's except Harry and walked in the other direction

Fleur: (Sadly) I never 'ad a chance of winning did I?

Azulong: (Hugging the girl) I'm sorry Fleur but we needed Harry in order to return Voldy to the living world

Fleur: Oh 'im, 'e is well known and slightly respected outside of Britain I like the face he planned to change zee creature laws. The only reason he is disliked are 'is methods. I would join if I stayed 'ere.

Azulong I'll talk to him when he comes back just don't say anything publicly. (Turns to Paradox) Ready to go Fleur?

Fleur: yep!

In a shimmer of sparks and gold coloured flames the 2 of them returned to the start though Paradox made a few marks on Fleur on the journey. When they reached the entrance they were mobbed by professors, her classmates and Madame Maxine.

Maxine: Fleur dear, what 'appened to you?

Fleur: It was zee skewts. It attacked me and I panicked. Sorry Madame.

Maxine: It's OK they are a new creature made by Hagrid so don't worry.

Fleur: OK.

Paradox: I'll see you later Fleur, there are things that need to be done.

About 20 minutes later Snaky and 'Mad Eye' felt the magical pulse of a portkey go off in the maze and the reptile headed towards the stands in the direction of the Slytherins who were with the elder Malfoys then to Paradox, Alucard and Rita who were together in the 'outside school' stands. He had Greengrass and Davis alert Snape that it was about to happen and they'd explain his absence. The group headed for the Hogwarts gates, Rita in her new animagus form named 'Suzumebachi' and prepared to head for the graveyard. Snaky grabbed Hermione's hand as she stripped the glamour from her form and the shadow travelled to the graveyard in time to see Wormtail lose is hand. In their opinion he deserved it for everything that had happened. The blood was added they felt the dark magic swirl around the area and converge on the cauldron as the homunculus of Voldemort rose from it and the shadows formed a cloak of blackest night around him. He stepped out and grabbed Wormtail's arm and activated the mark to call all free Death Eaters to him. When he did Snaky revealed himself, his natural black scales visible for the word to see with the 'real' Hermione behind him. As she watched the others appear she noticed Draco and Pansy in hooded cloaks near the back and Paradox with Alucard and Rita nearer the front with Snaky. All the Death Eaters had there masks on but she could see the snake wand tip of Lucius near the front.

Voldemort: My great followers, it is good to see you all one again. (Looks at Snaky) Especially you, it is a surprise you even showed up. Thank you for what you've done for me in our absence.

Snaky: A pleasure Voldy

Voldemort: (Twitches) I would kill you but you'd just laugh and get back up.

Snaky: Yep.

Voldemort: There is one thing though; I am extremely angered and disappointed in you all. Almost none of you tried to do anything to find me or continue our cause in my absence. There have been a few of you that at least tried to continue, Lucius though it was a failure and could've had terrible far reaching consequences for failure but you are safe. Now where is she?

Hermione: Here father!

Voldemort: Oh my child, I have heard from Snaky of all you've done and I couldn't have been prouder of you.

Snaky noticed the silence ward around Harry had fallen when Hermione had come over to Voldy and he heard the last things said; he'd need to talk to Moody later.

Voldemort: Well now that's out of the way there is a more pressing matter to attend to ... destroying Harry Potter! Wormtail give him his wand.

The rat animagus looked like he'd fucked up the resurrection and made his master insane but followed the order, releasing Harry and returning his wand to him. Snaky smiled it was nice to see a piece of the original Voldemort in the new one.

Snaky: _He's giving the boy a chance to die fighting, rather than just kill him where he stands, that's the nicest thing he can do when he's trying to kill someone._

The Death Eaters stood around the 2 wizards as they took a duelling stance and fired their first spell. It would have been over quickly if not for the fact their wand's joined upon the spells making contact with one another, the green and red lights connected by a golden ball of magical energy. Most of the death eaters were confused of the current events and kept far away from the fluctuating magic. All seemed worried except Alucard who was nearly high from strength of the ambient magic. Hermione started to get worried when the golden ball started to creep towards Voldemort as both were giving it all they could. When the magic backfired onto the newly revived dark lord several ghostly figures sprang from his wand and drifted to Harry. The 'ghosts' attacked the Death eaters and Voldy as Harry broke the connection and ran towards the cup, the portkey activating and pulling him back to the school. Snaky, the Malfoy's, Hermione and the 3 non-humans realised that people would notice they'd disappeared soon.

Voldemort: Everyone leave now! If the ministry somehow believes the boy you'll need to make sure he can't prove anything. GO!

Everyone disapperated, Hermione leaving with her godfather after Voldemort set up when to meet up with her. The Slytherins and non-humans managed to get into the crowds before anyone noticed anything was wrong but Snaky Harry and 'Moody' heading towards the castle. With a level of psychic ability he told Barty to remove the memory of Hermione in the graveyard to preserve her secret about the knowledge of her heritage.

Moody: So Potter, what happened when you were taken from the maze?

Harry: Well Cedric and I were portkeyed to a graveyard and Wormtail was there and he killed Cedric. Then he took bones, his hand and my blood to resurrect Voldemort. Voldemort grabbed Wormtail's arm and called the Death Eaters then I found out he had a daughter who was there with some black scaled lizard creature, then...

Moody: Well Potter that's all I needed. **Obliviate****!**

Harry's eyes glazed over for a second as Hermione was removed from Harry's memory of the graveyard. Before anything else could be done the door was blasted open and Dumbledore, Snape, Fudge and James were standing in the door. Dumbledore quickly bound Moody and the potion began to lose its effect and his body began to melt into the form of Barty Crouch Jr. After Snape administers Venituserum to him he quickly spills the schemes he did over the course of the year as well as the fact the real Moody was locked in his own 7 slot trunk. When Dumbledore brought Harry out to the hospital wing Fudge quickly left to grab a Dementor which he returned with after about 15 minutes to kiss Barty. Barty started to scream as the Dementor grabbed him and sucked his soul from his mouth. When Fudge and the Dementor left the room a few minutes later Barty's eyes opened wide as he gasped for air and the half strength polyjuice potion wore off melting his body into that of Alistair Vega. As the black haired teen got up Henry walked in smirking but looking impatiently at him.

Henry: Turns out my sister was right about you, you are useful. Now come on.

Alistair: You try getting a soul ripped from you, (Dementor like wail) I'll need to feed tonight.

Henry: (Sighs) Fine but you need to leave now!

The rest of 4th year flew by as it was just a week or 2, the Slytherin's all ready for the events that would unfold over the summer and coming year. As Hermione and the other Slytherins she spoke to got onboard the train she realised she was one step closer to having her family back together, which made her glad she'd lasted this long. Daphne and Tracy proudly told their companions they were now fully bonded to Fleur, though none of the trio knew which was bonded to the witch or the Veela. When they arrived in the station Hermione instantly found her godparents as well as Lucius all deep in conversation. They walked over and the adults noticed them, quickly grabbing their hands and apparating them to Malfoy Manor then flooing to Riddle Manor. Tom and Snape were waiting for them already. Snape had been missing fro Hogwarts for several days trying to make a potion to return the Dark Lord to human form after his resurrection, which succeeded as he now had the body of someone about 36 years old.

Tom: So any news on the current situation?

Lucius: The Minister is viciously trying to deny your return and plans to launch a smear campaign against Potter and Dumbledore over the summer and until they stop 'lying'

Draco: Everyone in Slytherin is ready and waiting for what's about to happen so I presume their parents informed them of your return.

Snaky: While we're on the subject of news I have something very important to say; The eldest child of the Black sisters is a pure blood.

Narcissa: Impossible! Nymphadora is a half blood because Andy married and mud blood.

Snaky: Actually Ted is more like Harry than you would think

Hermione: He was muggle-raised?

Snaky: Not entirely. His mother decided to hide away after his father died while she was pregnant but unaware so drunk a permanent glamour and married a muggle. All the while the boy grew up a mud-blood when he had such powerful blood in his system, blood passed onto little Dora Tonks.

Snape: And who was this great wizard who died before Ted's birth?

Snaky: (Smirking) Gellert Grindelwald

TBC

LW: Well that's Year 4 out of the way. Good Luck next year Potter. By the way couldn't think of a way to let it out gently so I just went for it. Besides I needed a reason for Nym to switch sides without betraying her family. I'll have so much to do soon.

Hermione: You better get mom out this year or else!

LW: Almost forgot, the thing with 'Suzumebachi' is that it contained some latent residual energy from it's previous owner that binded to Rita's magical core and altered certain things including giving her a new, separate animagus form.


End file.
